


Toska

by anasnastias



Series: Tоска [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Brother/Sister Incest, Coming of Age, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Death, Denial, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exploitation, Exploring Dark Themes, Exploring morality, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grooming, Hallucinations, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Murder Mystery, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whole lotta losses doe, sexual awakening
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasnastias/pseuds/anasnastias
Summary: (тоска [f] - russisches Wort für Wehmut, Sehnsucht und Gram)Eine verbotene Liebe. Eine offenbarte Sehnsucht. Eine verdrängte Kraft.Und mittendrin eine mörderische Kreatur, die Abby besser kennt, als ihr lieb ist.Oder:Eine düstere Geschichte über das Erwachsenwerden.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich entschlossen habe, etwas auf Deutsch zu veröffentlichen. Da dies weder auf Englisch geschrieben wurde, noch eine Fanfiction ist, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es überhaupt jemand lesen wird. :D  
Sollte jemand dennoch tatsächlich über diese Geschichte stolpern, so seid gegrüßt und vielen herzlichen Dank.  
Irgendwann werde ich mich zusammenraufen und es endlich ins Englische übersetzen...Vielleicht. :D
> 
> Wie auch immer, die Tags/Warnings sind nicht umsonst aufgelistet. Trotz einiger fröhlicher Momente, behandelt TOSKA sehr düstere Themen. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass ich diese Dinge unterstütze. It's just fiction. <3

* * *

_Klack, klack, klack, klack, klack._

Ihr Bein zittert unaufhörlich.

_Klack, klack, klack, klack, klack. _

Sie kann sich nicht noch tiefer in den Sessel drücken.

_Klack, klack, klack, klack, klack. _

Sie bemerkt, dass sie sich in ihrer Erinnerung verliert.

_Klack, klack, klack, klack, klack._

Abigail Woods spürt, wie die fallenden Schneeflocken auf ihrer Haut schmelzen und ihren glühenden Körper kühlen. Sie atmet schwer ein und langsam wieder aus. Der Nebel, der sie umschließt, wird mit jedem Moment dichter und bald wird sie nichts mehr erkennen können. Ihre rechte Hand schmerzt von den Blasen, die sich gebildet haben, doch sie lässt die rostige Axt nicht aus ihrem entschlossenen Griff fallen.

„_Du bist alles für mich_.“, spricht die verzerrte Stimme.

Weiter vor ihr steht Graves Snow, das Shirt übersäht mit Löchern, Schweiß perlt ihm die Stirn hinab und die Zeit vergeht kaum, sie hört seine Stimme nicht mehr. Seine grünen Augen funkeln zornig und da scheint auch etwas Verzweiflung in seinem Blick zu sein.  
Es ist still um sie herum. Sie schließt ihre Augen und konzentriert sich auf die Waffe in ihrer Hand. Musste es wirklich so weit kommen? Alles, was sie jemals gefühlt hatte; alles, was sie zu wissen glaubte; alles, was sie erleben musste, _alles_ führte nur auf diesen Moment hin. Als sie die Augen öffnet, ist sie froh, dass Graves sie immer noch wütend anstarrt; dass sie trotz allem nicht alleine ist.

„Ich werde dich nachhause bringen.“ Ihre Stimme klingt unglaublich kratzig und rau in ihren Ohren. Wie sehr hat _sie_ sich eigentlich verändert? Wie oft war sie bereits gestorben? Was hatte ihr die Entschlossenheit gegeben, die sie in diesem Moment hatte?

„_Dafür ist es zu spät!_“, krächzt die Stimme wutendbrannt.

Graves schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und sieht sie vollkommen verständnislos an, mustert dann ihr Gesicht. Er will auf sie zukommen und sie wendet den Blick von seinen Augen ab. Sie wird seine Enttäuschung nicht verkraften können. Abigail beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um einen anderen Schmerz zu fühlen, als den in ihrer Brust. Plötzlich haben ihre Augen einen harten, gnadenlosen Ausdruck und sie hebt die Axt mit beiden Händen. Graves' Augen weiten sich.

„_Du weißt nicht, was du tust!_“

Mit einem Brüllen holt Abigail mit der Axt aus, um den ersten Hieb zu setzen. Sie hat verstanden, welche Rolle sie in dieser Geschichte spielen muss.

„Ms Woods?“

Abby blinzelt langsam und richtet ihren Blick auf die Dame vor ihr.

_Klack, klack, klack, klack, klack._

„Wissen Sie noch, weshalb Sie hier sind?“

_Klack, klack, klack, klack, klack. _

Sie antwortet nicht und lauscht stattdessen dem stetigen Klacken des Metronoms.

_Klack, klack, klack, klack, klack._

Sie will vergessen, weshalb sie dort ist.


	2. Kapitel I

* * *

_2 Monate zuvor_

Sie weiß nicht, wovor sie wegläuft, aber die Angst ist so stark, dass sie nicht langsamer werden möchte. Ihre Beine schmerzen, ihre Lungen brennen und Tränen verschleiern ihre Sicht. Sie rennt panisch zum Haus, bleibt aber vor den blauen Stufen der Veranda abrupt stehen, als würde eine höhrere Macht sie dazu zwingen. Eine beruhigende Stille umgibt sie plötzlich und ihre Angst verschwindet gänzlich.

Ein Junge steht vor ihr, sein Gesicht mit einem zu freundlichen Lächeln, sein Gehirn ist auf der rechten Seite seines Kopfes sichtbar, Blut fließt aus der Wunde und verschleiert eine Gesichtshälfte. Seine Schwester steht einfach neben ihm und spricht nicht, nickt nur. Ihr Gesicht kann man nicht mehr erkennen, nur den blutigen Schädel, an dem noch Hautfetzen hängen. Sie wird nie wieder sprechen können, denn ihr Kiefer hängt lose an ihrem Kopf. Sie kennt die Geschwister nicht, aber sie fürchtet sich nicht vor ihnen, denn sie sind immer freundlich zu ihr. Mit einem Mal kommt die lähmende Angst zurück und Abby spürt, wie flach ihr Atem ist, denn ein schrecklicher Druck lastet auf ihrer Brust und sie hat das Gefühl, dass sie bald keine Luft mehr bekommen wird.

„Er wird sterben, wenn du ihn nicht rettest!“, ruft der Junge verzweifelt, doch sie sieht ihn nicht mehr. Sie spürt die innige, warme Umarmung starker Arme und sie seufzt plötzlich wohlig auf. Abby spürt, wie ihre Knie weich werden und sie drückt sich näher an die Brust hinter ihr. Eine sonst so warme Stimme erklingt verzerrt neben ihrem Ohr: „Lass uns eins werden. Lass uns eins werden.“ „Ja...“, stöhnt sie wohlig, als eine warme Hand über ihren Bauch gleitet und sich einer pochenden Stelle nähert. Abby läßt den Kopf auf die Schulter hinter ihr fallen. Sie hatte das schon mal erlebt, als...

„Nein!“, schrie Abby, als sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Schwer atmend suchte sie mit ihren Augen rasch das Zimmer ab, sammelte ihre Gedanken und verstand schnell, dass sie wieder nur geträumt hatte. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, so oft hatte sie diesen einen Traum schon gehabt, aber er raubte ihr ständig den kostbaren Schlaf und ließ sie ein Verlangen spüren, dass sie nicht befriedigen konnte. Müde fuhr sie sich durch das glatte Haar und sah erschöpft auf den Froschwecker neben ihr. Und ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen.

_Ich komme wieder zu spät!_

Ohne zu zögern schwang sie sich vom Bett und rannte in ihr Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Das Gesicht wusch sie sich schnell und die Zähne wurden nur halb geputzt, während sie die durchnässte Unterhose in den Korb für schmutzige Wäsche warf und sich eine neue krallte. Die Lieblingsjeans zog sie sich danach an und ein weißes Shirt folgte. Hastig zog sie ihre Tasche unter dem Tisch hervor und stürmte aus dem Haus, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Beim Laufen begrüßte sie einige Nachbarn aus ihrer Straße, die mit ihrem Kaffee ihre Zigarette rauchten.

Sie lebte noch nicht lange mit ihrem Bruder in Weaverstown, hatte sich aber bereits sehr gut eingelebt. Finn, ihr zehn Jahre älterer Bruder, arbeitete im Rathaus und kümmerte sich um seine Schwester, seit ihre Eltern vor fünf Jahren bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen waren.Weaverstown war eine kleine Stadt, mitten im nirgendwo, aber dennoch ein schöner Ort.

Die Sommer waren heiß, die Winter schrecklich kalt. Das Leben war hier dennoch angenehm und ruhig, zudem hatte man alles, was man brauchte in der Nähe: Eine Schule, ein Krankenhaus, einen kleinen Bahnhof und dazu noch Lebensmittelläden und kleine Boutiquen. Die älteren Menschen der Stadt waren ziemlich konservativ, doch ihre Ansichten wurden kaum noch auf andere übertragen, da die meisten Kinder und Jugendlichen nicht sehr religiös waren und sich nicht beeinflussen ließen. Eine kleine aber schöne und ruhige Gegend, jedoch erschüttert von aktuellen Vermisstenfällen zweier Jugendlicher, die in Abbys Stufe waren.

Das Haus in dem die Woods inzwischen lebten, wurde ihnen von Finns bestem Freund Jacob verkauft, der Immobilienmakler war. Zwar war es alt und hatte einige Renovierungsarbeiten benötigt, aber die Geschwister hatten sich gut eingenistet. Es hatte zwei Schlafzimmer und zwei Bäder. Abby hatte sich sofort das Zimmer mit dem anknüpfenden Bad geholt, mit der Erklärung, dass sie als „_Frau“_(sie war gerade mal 17…) mehr Privatsphäre bräuchte. Der Bruder hatte keine Einwände und gönnte seiner kleinen Schwester die Freude. Abby rannte, bis ihre Beine für eine Pause nachgaben und sie nach Luft schnappte. Sie stützte ihre Hände auf ihren Knien ab und ließ ihre Umhängetasche fallen.

Für eine Cheerleaderin hatte sie vergleichsweise nicht sehr viel Ausdauer und sie war sich sicher, dass Mr. Krowford ihr den Kopf abreißen würde oder schlimmer noch: Mrs. Lapinsky würde sie vom Training suspendieren! Beinahe seufzte sie zufrieden, als sie einen bekannten Metalsong in einem Auto spielen hörte und drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung. Ein alter, schwarzer Dodge Dart hielt direkt neben ihr an und Graves Snow lehnte sich lässig grinsend

aus dem Fenster.

„Soll ich dich mitnehmen?“, fragte der junge Mann mit den schwarzen zerzausten Haaren und dem schiefen Grinsen. Abby atmete erleichtert aus und bedankte sich hechelnd, während sie auf die andere Seite eilte und die Autotür öffnete. Kaum hatte sie sich hingesetzt und die Tür zugemacht, fuhr Graves los. Er drehte die Musik etwas leiser, damit sie sich besser unterhalten konnten. Sein Grinsen verschwand.

„Du bist so blass.“, stellte er ernst fest und schenkte ihr einen kurzen Blick, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße vor ihm konzentrierte. Abby zögerte mit einer Antwort.

„Ich habe schlecht geschlafen.“, antwortete sie trocken und lehnte sich in den hellen Sitz. Es war keine gute Ausrede, aber Graves hackte nicht weiter nach. Dieses Auto hatte seinem Vater gehört, hatte er ihr einst erzählt. An der Beifahrertür gab es einen größeren rostigen Fleck und im Innenraum konnte man viele Gebrauchsspuren erkennen. Das Auto war definitiv alt und an sich nichts besonderes, aber Graves hing sehr daran. Ihre hellbraunen Augen fanden einen Rosenkranz auf dem Armaturenbrett und sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Graves, in welchem er erwähnt hatte, dass er _irgendwie_ an Gott glaubte, wenn auch nicht an das, was in der Bibel geschrieben stand. Er war von Natur aus einfach ein kritischer Mensch. Sein etwas düsteres Aussehen wirkte zwar abschreckend, aber Abby hatte früh gelernt, dass man mit Vorurteilen niemals den wahren Charakter eines Menschen kennenlernen konnte.   
„Höre ich häufiger von dir...“, sagte er noch leise und kaute auf seinem Lippenpiercing rum, welches sich in der Mitte seiner Unterlippe befand. Zu seinem Glück gab es keine Kleiderordnung an der Schule, die beide besuchten, sonst hätte er all seine Piercings herausnehmen müssen. Was an ihm jedoch am meisten herausstach, waren die grünen Augen, fand Abby. Er machte auf viele Leute einen arroganten und rebellischen Eindruck, wobei er tatsächlich einer der herzlichsten und ruhigsten Menschen war, die sie kannte. Einer problemlosen Freundschaft zwischen den beiden stand jedoch folgendes im Weg (unter anderem): Sie hatten einen unterschiedlichen Freundeskreis.

Graves war mit seinen Leuten die Gruppe, mit der keiner sprach, es sei denn, man wollte ganz unten in der Schulnahrungskette landen. Abby hingegen war mit den beliebteren Leuten der Schule befreundet, da sie Cheerleaderin war, ebenso wie ihre zwei besten Freundinnen Tory und Claire. Richtig kennengelernt hatten sich die beiden vor rund 9 Monaten, als Abby und Graves gemeinsam einen Aufsatz in Geschichte schreiben sollten. Natürlich war das ganze ausgeartet, es folgte eine heftige Diskussion (besonders, da Abby Graves' Auto beschädigt hatte), Tränen waren geflossen und eingebrannte Vorurteile erschwerten den Frieden.

Noch am selben Abend kam Graves zu ihr und entschuldigte sich. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Abby nicht solch ein Drama mit einer Person erlebt, die nicht Teil ihrer Familie war.

„Abby?“, fragte Graves, aber sie reagierte nicht direkt. Der Junge wartete noch einen Moment, bis er mit den Fingern schnipte um sie aus ihrer Starre zu holen.

„Ah, sorry, ich war in Gedanken vertieft.“

Er nickte kurz nachdenklich und stieg mit ihr gleichzeitig aus. Abby bedankte sich noch einmal leise, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu ihren Freunden ging. Sie drehte sich noch ein Mal zu ihm und winkte ihm aufmunternd zu. Auch Graves sah ihr noch einige Sekunden nach, ging dann aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Die Schüler machten ihm Platz, als er vorbeistolzierte und den Kopf hochhielt. Einst hatte er sich mit David Summerfield geprügelt, einem Quarterback, weil er Graves‘ Mutter beleidigt hatte. David hatte einen Zahn verloren, Graves hatte eine fast gebrochene Nase und ein blaues Auge davongetragen, sowie Suspension für beide. Seit dem hatte man Graves und seine Freunde in Ruhe gelassen. Abby erinnerte sich oft an den Zwischenfall und die Wochen, die David und er brauchten, um ihre Verletzungen zu heilen, sowie ihr angeschlagenes Ego. Selbstverständlich fielen hier und da noch gemeine Kommentare, aber mit einem warnenden Blick verstummten die Leute schnell, vor allem da Graves und David sich seit der Schlägerei irgendwie tolerierten. Abby selbst war absolut nicht amüsiert darüber gewesen und war der Meinung, dass man dies hätte wesentlich friedvoller klären können, doch aufhalten konnte die beiden damals keiner und kaum einer hatte es versucht. Noch bevor es zur ersten Stunde klingelte, war Abby zum Glück bereits im Klassenraum.

Der Gong zur Mittagspause kam etwas schneller und sie fand sich in der Caféteria wieder. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihr zugesetzt und sie erinnerte sich nicht an eine einzige Unterrichtsstunde. Sie setzte sich zu Tory und Claire, nachdem sie ihr Tablett mit dem „Essen“ geholt hatte. Abby stocherte etwas lustlos in ihren „Kartoffeln“ rum und schaute zu ihren besten Freundinnen.

„Habt ihr’s schon gehört?“, flüsterte Tory, ihr schwarzes langes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden.

„Was gehört?“, fragte Claire neugierig, aber mit Skepsis. Neuigkeiten konnten in diesen Zeiten nichts gutes heißen. Tory wusste alles über jeden in der Schule und ihre Geschichten waren _meist_ wahr, da sie eine zuverlässige Quelle hatte: Ihren Vater, den Sheriff des Ortes. Er selbst erzählte seiner Tochter nichts von seinen Fällen, aber Tory schaute häufig über seine Schulter, wenn er die Arbeit mal nachhause brachte. Abby lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch um zuzuhören, die Müdigkeit für einen Moment vergessen.

„Erinnert ihr euch an das Mädchen, das letzten Samstag verschwunden ist?“ Claire und Abby nickten. Rebecca Namara war bereits die zweite Person. Sie wurde das letzte Mal beim Bäcker gesehen, bevor sie verschwand. Pierre Ducroix war der erste Vermisste. Er war nur einen Tag vor Rebecca verschwunden. Heute war Montag, aber bis jetzt gab es keine neuen Vorkommnisse, obwohl bereits eine Woche verstrichen war.

„Ihre Leiche wurde in der Nähe ihres Hauses gefunden.“ Claire und Abby sogen scharf die

Luft ein. _Sie war tot!_

„Und keiner hat gesehen, wie sie dahin gekommen ist?“, fragte Abby und als Tory den Kopf schüttelte, teilte sie einen ungläubigen Blick mit Claire. Wie konnte das sein?   
„Und es _wurde_ wieder Jemand vermisst.“ Abby gefiel Torys Wortwahl nicht und genauso wenig ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Torys Stimme wurde noch leiser und alle drei Mädchen waren für einen Moment ruhig.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an James Clark?“ Mit einem Mal wurde Claire kreidebleich.

„Er... Er wurde auch bei seinem Haus gefunden.“

Abby drückte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch, schließlich hatte sie als einzige gewusst, dass Claire ihn vor wenigen Monaten sehr gemocht hatte, auch wenn sich nichts daraus ergeben hatte. Claire hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie gedacht hatte, dass es besser sei, es als Geheimnis zu wahren, aber jetzt, wo er nicht mehr da war, fragte Abby sich, ob sie es bereute ihm das nie gesagt zu haben. James Clark war ein Freund der Gruppe gewesen, auch, wenn die Freundschaft nicht sehr stark war. Und obwohl Abby ihn nicht sehr gut kannte, hatte sie für einen Moment mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Und ausgerechnet in dieser kleinen Stadt?

„Geht's, Claire?“ , fragte Tory besorgt, als sie das andere Mädchen ansah.

„Natürlich. Es ist nur der Schock.“, log sie und wischte ihre eigenen Tränen mit den Händen weg.   
„Es soll ein brutaler Mord gewesen sein, aber Dad wollte mir keine Details nennen. Also, egal was momentan abgeht, es wird _echt_ gruselig. Besonders, da Pierre immer noch nicht gefunden wurde.“

„Ich muss kurz weg…“, sagte Claire mit schwacher Stimme und ging Richtung Ausgang. Abby schaute ihr unsicher hinterher.

„Wie schrecklich muss es sein…“, murmelte sie.

Neben sich hörte sie Tory seufzen. Sie sah genauso niedergeschlagen aus, wie Claire; schließlich hatte auch sie einen Freund verloren. Abby blinzelte, als ob sie nicht richtig glauben konnte, was sie gesehen hatte, doch dann stellte sie fest, dass zwei Tränen Torys Wangen hinabliefen. Abby legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter. David, James und die zwei Mädchen waren schon immer zusammen in der Schule gewesen.

„David hat es auch schon erfahren.“, sagte Tory leise und Abby nickte nur. Obwohl Abby Verlust erlitten hatte, wusste sie nicht so richtig, was sie hätte tun oder sagen können, um einer Freundin zu helfen. Minuten verstrichen, aber Abby nahm nicht die Hand von Torys Schulter. Draußen hörte man einen Donner und sie sah an die Decke.

„Ich hoffe Graves kann mich heute Heim fahren.“, murmelte sie, aber unglücklicherweise hatte Tory sie gehört.

„Ernsthaft Abby, der Typ ist alles, was du nicht brauchst: Seltsam, gruselig, unsympathisch und auch noch unbeliebt. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass eure... _Freundschaft..._kein gutes Ende nehmen wird.“

Abby stand auf und lächelte schelmisch.

„Sei nicht so abweisend. Man muss ihn wirklich zuerst kennenlernen.“

Tory schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was auch immer du sagst...“, meinte Tory lachend und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Es war bemerkenswert, wie sehr die Leute in der Stadt versuchten, zur Normalität zurückzufinden, indem sie einfach so taten, als sei alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Stadt schon mal von einem Mörder heimgesucht wurde, wobei dies über 30 Jahre her war. Abby hatte sich nie für die Details interessiert.

Abigail wusste nicht, ob sie das beneiden sollte, oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde das Thema der Vermissten und _Toten _\- Abby schluckte bei dem Gedanken - so schnell in ihrem Freundeskreis nicht wieder angesprochen. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl James' Eltern aufgefasst hatten. Solch einen Schmerz konnte sie sich nicht ansatzweise vorstellen.

Abby ging zu dem Tisch in der Ecke, an dem Graves und seine Leute grundsätzlich saßen. Allerdings konnte sie ihn nirgends erkennen.

„Hallo Leute…“, begrüßte sie die anderen etwas nervös. Es kam keine Antwort.

„Wisst ihr wo Graves ist?“

Einer von seinen Freunden, Jerry, antwortete mit einer tiefen Stimme: „Schließfach.“  
„Danke.“ Abby fühlte sich etwas unwohl, wenn sie mit ihnen sprach. So, als ob sie sich selbst isolierten von dem Rest. Mobbing war kein allzu großes Problem an dieser Schule, also fragte sie sich, welchen Grund sie hatten, so abweisend zu sein. Sie konnte nicht mal einschätzen, wie die Gruppe über sie dachte. Auf ihrem Weg zum Schließfach begegnete sie Claire und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Sie machte sich wohl wieder auf den Weg zurück in die Caféteria. Sonst waren die Flure ruhig und wie leergefegt.

„Oh Mann…“ Abby verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und konzentrierte sich auf den kurzen Weg vor ihr. Nur noch um eine Ecke gehen, dann wäre sie an seinem Schließfach. Aber wieso war sie nur so nervös? Höchstwahrscheinlich kam ihre Nervosität von den schlechten Nachrichten, die sie zuvor von Tory gehört hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass die gesamte Lage so ernst sei. _Es kann jeden treffen..._

Plötzlich erklang ein lauter Donner draußen und die Lichter fingen an zu flackern. „Graves?!“, quietschte sie und stürmte um die Ecke, nur um beinahe gegen ihn zu laufen. Der junge Mann schaute kurz auf die flackernden Lichter an der Decke, dann in ihre Augen.

„Hey.“ Er musterte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Also hast du es auch schon gehört?“, fragte er sie und knallte sein Schließfach zu.  
„Ja...“  
„Es kann wirklich jeden treffen, was?“ Er lächelte, aber seine Augen zeigten keine Emotionen. Genau das Selbe hatte sie auch schon gedacht!

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Keiner weiß etwas genaues und sicher ist man auch nicht. Die Tatsache, dass irgendjemand Menschen entführt,Gott weiß was mit ihnen macht und die Leichen an ihrem Haus gefunden werden, aber _keiner_ etwas mitbekommt, ist _wirklich_ furchterregend.“, gab Abby zu und drehte sich um, als auch Graves ging.   
„Wieso hast du mich denn eigentlich gesucht?“, fragte er schließlich.

„Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob du mich heute nach Hause fahren könntest? Das Wetter sieht nicht gut aus und ich habe keinen Regenschirm dabei.“

„Klar, kann ich machen.“ Er hielt wieder etwas Abstand, als sie die Caféteria betraten und sagte noch ganz mysteriös:

„Verschwinde bloß nicht, Abby.“ In seiner rauen Stimme hörte Abby keinen Humor.   
Sie stieß ihm leicht in die Rippen für seine ominöse Bemerkung.

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Sie winkte ihm noch zum Abschied und verdrängte die Worte, die er gesagt hatte.

Der Lehrer sprach leiser und die Klasse war ruhiger als sonst. Alles wirkte anders, irgendwie bedrückend. Die Leute merkten, dass es sich hier um etwas Ernstes handelte, um Menschen, die _umgebracht_ wurden. Die meisten Schüler hörten nicht mehr zu, so auch Graves, welcher neben Abby saß und etwas auf ein Blatt Papier malte. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster, vertieft in ihre Gedanken. Der Wind wurde stärker draußen, genau wie der Regen und über dem Himmel hatten sich dunkle Wolken ausgebreitet. Und erst als ein Auto an dem Schultor vorbeifuhr, bemerkte sie die dunkle Gestalt davor stehend.

Sie konnte nicht viel erkennen, da sie ihre Brille nicht trug, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass man _sie_ ansah.Unsicher nahm Abby ihre Brille und streifte sich diese über, aber die Person war verschwunden. Abby versuchte, sich nichts daraus zu machen. Es war wahrscheinlich lediglich ihre Einbildung gewesen. Die Person hat sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal gesehen in der Entfernung.

Sie sah zu Graves rüber, welcher immer noch malte. Seine Hände arbeiteten mit einer Präzision, die sie beneidete. Sie konnte zwar nicht erkennen, wen er malte, doch er war voll und ganz auf sein Werk fokussiert. Abby betrachtete seine Hände und seine Arme. Für jemanden, der den stereotypischen Gothjungen darstellte, war Graves überraschend gut gebaut. Zwar nicht so athletisch wie David und James, aber verdammt nah dran. Abby biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie an Fragmente ihres Traums erinnert wurde.

_„Lass uns eins werden.“_, flüsterte die Stimme hinter ihr und sie presste ihre Oberschenkel gegeneinander, bis ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. _„Lass uns eins werden. Lass uns eins werden.“_ „Ja...“, hörte sie sich selbst sagen und eine starke Hand zog sie an ihrem Haar sachte nach hinten. _„Lass uns eins werden.“ _Es erinnerte sie an den einzigen Moment in ihrem Leben, als...

„Nein!“   
Und so schlagartig alles gekommen war, stoppte es auch. Denn Abby war aufgewacht. Sie atmete schwer und sah schnell aus dem Fenster und in die Gesichter der anderen Schüler. Anscheinend war sie im Unterricht eingeschlafen. Abbys Unterlippe bebte und noch immer liefen Schauer ihren Rücken hinab. Sie redete sich ein, es wären Schauer des Schocks.

„Abby?“ Graves' Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Was ist los?“ Alle Schüler hatten sich zu ihr gedreht und auch Tory schaute sie schockiert an.

„Abigail Woods, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass mein Unterricht sie bis in den Schlaf gelangweilt hat. Noch ein Mal, und sie gehen nachsitzen.“, ermahnte sie Ms. Miller.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, aber es kam kein einziger Ton raus. Diesen Traum hatte sie noch nie in einem anderen Szenario gehabt, warum also ausgerechnet in der Schule? Abby fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und ließ die Hand abrupt sinken, nachdem sie sich erinnerte, wie jemand anderes sie im Traum am Haar gezogen hatte. Immerhin _war_ es nur ein Traum. Sie schaute wieder zu Graves und betrachtete seine tiefgrünen, schwarz-umrandeten Augen. Seine Finger zucken, als ob er nichts mit ihnen anzufangen wusste. Dann sah sie auf sein Bild und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrer eigenen Spucke, als sie sah, dass das Bild genauso gemalt war, wie in ihrem Traum. Abby sammelte sich einen Moment lang, formte die Worte stumm in ihrem Kopf bevor sie ausgesprochen wurden und sie sich verhaspelte:

„Ms. Miller, Entschuldigung, aber ich fühle mich heute nicht so gut. Darf ich _bitte_ gehen?“  
Abby packte ihre Tasche so schnell es ging und verließ den Klassenraum eilig, ohne auf eine Antwort der Lehrerin zu warten.

„Woah, warte!“, hörte sie Graves im Klassenraum rufen. Dann wurde die Tür von ihm zugeknallt. Seine lauten Schritte übertönten ihre eigenen. Sicherlich würde sie dafür nachsitzen müssen, und nun offensichtlich auch Graves.

„Ist okay, ich hab nur… Kopfschmerzen.“ Sie war schon immer eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin gewesen. Graves stellte sich ihr in den Weg, eine Hand an der Schnalle seiner Umhängetasche, die andere auf ihrer Schulter.

„Lüg mich bitte nicht an! Was ist los mit dir? Denkst du ich hätte nicht gemerkt, wie müde du jeden Tag bist?“ Abby würde niemals freiwillig über ihre Träume reden, nicht, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ. Graves seufzte resigniert und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Nacken. Sie wollte unbedingt vom Thema ablenken, und schlug spontan etwas vor, das sie noch nie gemacht hatte:

„Willst du mit mir den restlichen Unterricht schwänzen?“ In Graves' Gesicht sah Abby, dass er das Thema wirklich nicht fallen lassen wollte. Abby sah ihn bittend an und er gab schließlich nach.

„Das erste und letzte Mal. Du brauchst bessere Noten.“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und Abby boxte ihm spielerisch in die Brust. Graves schenkte ihr daraufhin ein Lächeln, um zu zeigen, dass er es nicht böse meinte und beide verließen schließlich den Schulplatz. Es nieselte inzwischen ganz leicht. Beide blieben die meiste Zeit ruhig, sprachen nicht miteinander und spazierten einen Weg im Wald entlang. Sie machte sich nie etwas aus Alpträumen, aber dass die Träume sie sogar an öffentlichen Örten heimsuchten, beunruhigte sie, denn sie wurden immer seltsamer und wirkten sich teilweise schon wirklich auf ihr echtes Leben aus. Sie fragte sich, ob Graves Erfahrungen mit Alpträumen hatte.

Sollte sie vielleicht mit ihrem Bruder reden? Oder mit ihrem damaligen Therapeuten; wie war sein Name noch gleich? Die Häufigkeit der Träume war niederschmetternd. Bevor sie Graves darauf ansprechen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf das alleinstehende Haus vor ihnen. Altes, hellblau lackiertes Holz und zerschlagene Fenster. Eine Veranda, die einst bestimmt einladend war, jetzt aber eher den gegenteiligen Effekt hatte. Abby konnte nicht leugnen, dass nicht nur Neugier sie zu diesem Haus zog. Die blauen Stufen der Veranda waren schrecklich auffällig.

„Waren wir hier schon Mal? Das Haus kommt mir so bekannt vor. Lebt hier Jemand?“, flüsterte sie. Graves schüttelte den Kopf:

„Das Haus steht seit mehreren Jahren leer.“

„Ehrlich? Warum sind wir hier nie gewesen?“

Abby trat einige Schritte näher heran, bis Graves‘ Arm sie aufhielt.

„Was hast du?“ Graves wendete den Blick von ihr ab und sah in die Richtung, in die beide

eigentlich gehen wollten.

„Wir sollten weitergehen.“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang überraschend ernst.

Das Mädchen schob eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und gab ihm einen fragenden Blick.

„Graves, komm schon.“ Es würde beide nicht umbringen, einen Blick durch die Fenster zu werfen. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und wechselte den Blick zu dem Haus.

„Das Holz sieht ziemlich morsch aus.“, meinte Abby locker und folgte seinem Blick. In den Fenstern veränderte sich nichts und die Tür wurde nicht plötzlich geöffnet. Ein stinknormales, altes Haus. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, wartete auf irgendeine Antwort, merkte, dass er schluckte. Graves atmete laut ein und schloss die Augen ehe er sagte:

„Lass uns einfach weiter gehen.“ Hätte Abby nicht genau hingehört, dann hätte sie das leichte Beben in seiner Stimme nicht vernommen. Und erst dann wurde ihr klar, dass Graves _wirklich_ und _absolut nicht_ in die Nähe dieses Hauses gehen wollte. Zögernd hakte sie ihren Arm bei Graves ein, schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, welches nicht erwidert wurde, und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg raus aus dem Wald. Wenn Graves nicht in die Nähe des Hauses gehen wollte, dann hatte er einen Grund dazu und sie vertraute ihm.

„War es nicht langweilig in einer kleinen Stadt aufzuwachsen, Graves?“, fragte Abby und sah zu ihm hoch. Er stieß ein Lachen aus: „Nicht, wenn man vor Leuten wie David abhauen musste. Die anderen machten das Leben auf jeden Fall... interessanter.“ Abby sah ihn lange an. Zwar hatte sich Graves erst vor kurzem gegen das Mobbing durchsetzen können, aber die Tatsache dass seine Freunde, und vor allem er, wegen seinem Vornamen, gehänselt und schikaniert wurden, brachte Abby zum Kochen. Sie selbst hatte niemals zu den unbeliebten Leuten an einer Schule gehört, aber zu den Mobbern hatte sie auch nicht gehört.

„Weißt du, als ich kleiner war, wollte ich, dass meine Ma und ich die Stadt verlassen. In einer großen Stadt hätten die Leute vielleicht anders auf meinen Vornamen reagiert, oder darauf, dass Ma Schwierigkeiten hat. Mein Vater ist hier groß geworden. Er wollte, dass meine Ma mit ihm hierher zieht. Als er starb, wollte Ma nicht mehr weg. Sie meinte zu mir, dass man vor Erinnerungen nicht flüchten darf.“ Er schaute sie für einen Moment an.

„Erinnerungen machen uns zu dem, wer wir heute sind.“, zitierte er nachdenklich.

Abby grinste, obwohl ihr nicht danach war und fragte:

„Hast du das auch von deiner Ma?“

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Mein Psychiater hat mir sehr geholfen.“, sagte er; nicht unfreundlich. Diese Antwort ließ das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht schwinden, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Freundschaft auf gemeinsamen Schmerz basierte. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und drückte seinen Arm näher an ihre Brust.

Inzwischen waren die beiden am Auto angekommen, genau rechtzeitig, wie es schien, denn der Regen nahm wieder an Stärke zu und große Tropfen fielen auf die Scheiben des Wagens.

„Soll ich dich jetzt nachhause fahren, Frau Cheerleader?“ Seine Augen funkelten spielerisch und Abby biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie überlegte kurz und ließ ihn absichtlich einen Moment warten, als sie bemerkte, dass seine grünen Augen kurz zu ihren Lippen spähten, ehe er ihr wieder in die Augen sah.

„Möchtest du dann noch mit reinkommen? Chillen?“

„Klar.“, sagte er grinsend und beide fuhren zu ihr nachhause. Der Regen prasselte auf das Auto hinab und die beiden genossen das Geräusch ohne zu reden oder Musik zu hören.

Später hatte Abby ihnen Tee zubereitet und sich zu Graves auf das Sofa gesetzt.   
„Das Wetter zieht einen richtig runter…“, murmelte er und zog die größere Decke über seine und Abbys Beine.

„Aber ehrlich. Ich habe gehofft, dass wenigstens das Wetter für eine neutrale Stimmung sorgen würde, nach allem was passiert ist. Stattdessen macht es alles deprimierender.“ Sie ließen einige Talkshows im Fernseher einfach durchlaufen, Graves kommentierte ab und zu, was Abby zum Lachen brachte, jedoch blieben sie die restliche Zeit still. Abby kuschelte sich irgendwann an seine Schulter und sie entspannte sich durch die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Es wurde sehr schnell dunkel draußen, die Zeit verging wie im Flug und Finn kam schließlich nachhause.

Abby war sein Abbild, konnte man meinen. Dieselben roten Haare, braune Augen und Sommersprossen. Der große Bruder trug seine Brille regelmäßig, und Abby befürchtete, dass auch sie sich bald auf ihre Brille verlassen müsste. Er war von großer Statur, ein muskulöser und auch attraktiver Mann, wie Abby fand. Schade nur, dass er immer noch keine Freundin nach Hause gebracht hatte. Abby stand rasch auf und begrüßte ihren Bruder:

„Finn! Wie war die Arbeit?“

Finn schenkte seiner Schwester ein schwaches und müdes Lächeln.

„Ziemlich ruhig und langweilig. Das Wetter hat in der Verwaltung die Stimmung getrübt. Hast du...ihr...Habt ihr schon gegessen? Hallo, Graves.“

Der Angesprochene nickte zur Begrüßung.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nichts gekocht. Aber ich kann schnell Nudeln mit Tomatensauce machen.“, meinte Abby dann und legte die Aktentasche ihres Bruders neben das Sofa. „Graves, bleibst du zum Abendessen?“ Graves stand auf und folgte Abby in die Küche.  
„Wenn es euch keine Umstände bereitet. Ich kann dir beim Kochen helfen, wenn du möchtest.“  
„Das wäre echt lieb. Finn, geh du dich doch schon mal duschen, das Essen ist dann gleich fertig.“

„Danke Abbybär, war würde ich nur ohne dich machen!“

Abbys Bruder klopfte Graves freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ging dann die Treppe hoch. Abby nahm die Töpfe aus den Schränken, während Graves die Nudeln und das Glas mit der Soße auf die Theke stellte.

„Willst du nicht vielleicht deiner Mom Bescheid sagen?“, fragte Abby etwas besorgt, da Graves Mutter dazu tendierte, schnell panisch zu werden. Woran das lag wusste sie nicht so recht.

„Stimmt, danke. Hab gar nicht daran gedacht.“, lachte er leise. 

Er nahm das Handy aus seiner Tasche und rief seine Mutter Victoria an. „Hey Ma, ich bin’s. Wollte nur sagen, dass ich heute bei den Woods zu Abend essen werde. Ja, mach ich. Bis später dann.“

„Das ging ja schnell.“, kommentierte Abby.

„Ma grüßt dich und Finn.“, sagte Graves und rührte die Sauce um.

„Kannst ihr heute auch noch schöne Grüße von uns ausrichten. Wie läuft es eigentlich mit dem Laden?“

Die Snows besaßen einen kleinen Kräuterladen, in dem auch Kerzen, Hexenbretter, Kristalle und all der ganze Schnickschnack verkauft wurde. Die Leute dieser Stadt gingen da sehr ungern hin, aber Einkommen hatten Victoria und Graves genug.

„Ganz gut. Wir haben da seit einiger Zeit diesen Stammkunden aus der Großstadt nebenan. Ah, die Soße!“ Graves‘ Finger streiften Abbys Hand, als er nach dem Schneebesen griff und beide zogen die Hände rasch weg, ehe sie unbeholfen lachten.

Abby hörte, dass Finn die Dusche abstellte und deckte schnell den Tisch ein. Graves brachte

ihr die Töpfe und stellte sie auf Holzbrettchen.

„Danke, Graves.“, seufzte Abby und beide setzten sich an den Tisch, als Finn kam.   
Es war ein kleiner, runder Holztisch, der in der Küche stand, direkt neben dem Fenster, aus dem man auf die Straße schauen konnte. Während dem Essen wurde über den Tag geredet und viel gelacht. Alles negative war vergessen worden. Abby liebte solche Momente; manchmal stellte sie sich sogar vor, wie ihre Eltern mit ihnen am Tisch saßen. Ob sie wohl stolz auf ihre Kinder waren?

„Vielen Dank für das Essen, Abbybär. Ich würde gerne noch bleiben und reden, aber leider muss ich morgen sehr früh raus.“, gähnte Finn nach dem Essen und stand auf, um seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Schlaf gut.“ Abby sah ihm noch einen kurzen Moment hinterher und er schenkte ihr ein letztes, kleines Lächeln, ehe er hinter dem Türbogen verschwand.

Das Geschirr wurde später von Abby und Graves gewaschen.

„War ein gemütlicher Abend heute, oder?“, fragte Abby ihn und lächelte leicht. Graves stimmte ihr zu und räumte das trockene Geschirr wieder in die Schränke. 

„Verdammt!“, hörte Abby ihn plötzlich sagen. „Ich muss noch Mathe machen!“

„Du kannst von mir abschreiben, ich war schon im Unterricht fertig.“

Graves presste seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment aufeinander, bis er dann meinte:

„Abby, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich kann deine Schrift echt nicht lesen…“

„Danke, vielmals.“, gab sie sarkastisch von sich und verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
Graves kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Nacken, bevor er langsam zur Tür schritt und seine Stiefel anzog.

„Soll ich dich morgen abholen, Frau Cheerleader?“, fragte er Abby, welche nicht lange überlegte.   
„Wär' nett von dir, Herr Grufti.“ Sie schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln.

Er öffnete die Tür, aber bevor er sie schloss, sagte er noch:

„Abby, falls etwas sein sollte, dann rede mit mir.“ Und er sah durch sie hindurch, verstand, wusste, dass sie es brauchte, dass sie es tun würde, wenn sie bereit wäre.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf dich verlassen kann. Vielleicht sage ich es nicht oft genug, aber danke, Graves. Schlaf gut.“ Sie lehnte sich leicht an die Tür, direkt vor ihm. Graves bemerkte die Veränderung in ihrer Körpersprache und öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie so ansah, pochte ihr Herz ganz wild in ihrer Brust und ihr wurde immer ganz warm.

Sie liebte es, diesen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen auszulösen, auch, wenn sie durch ihre Unerfahrenheit nicht beurteilen konnte, ob es immer noch spielerisch gemeint war, oder nicht. Graves atmete laut aus und schüttelte den Kopf lächelnd.

„Schlaf du auch gut. Danke nochmal für's Essen.“ Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Abende wie diese kamen immer häufiger vor, seitdem die Woods-Geschwister nach Weaverstown gezogen waren. Der normale Alltag, ein friedliches Leben in einem zuhause, das niemals leer war.  
Mit nachdenklicher Miene ging auch Abby in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie zog sich schnell um, öffnete das Fenster, da es in ihrem Zimmer grundsätzlich ziemlich warm war und legte sich einfach unter die Decke, in der Hoffnung, dass sie heute wirklich gut schlafen würde. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment dachte sie an den Vorfall im Klassenzimmer und den heutigen Traum und stöhnte genervt auf. _Natürlich _musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken, als sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer war und schlafen wollte.

„Hoffentlich schlafe ich heute besser…“, flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und schaltete die Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch aus. Trotz den seltsamen und traurigen Ereignissen, schlief sie schnell ein; die Hand unter dem Kissen auf einem Foto liegend.


	3. Kapitel II

__

* * *

Unbehaglich schaute Abby um sich. Sie war auf dem Schulhof, doch es wirkte alles anders, als sonst. Ein dichter Nebel umgab sie und es war unnatürlich kalt. Die Schule vor ihr flackerte kurz auf, wie bei einem Fernseher, der einen Wackelkontakt an einem Kabel hatte. Augenblicklich fragte sie sich, ob sie sich das nicht eingebildet hatte, denn sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, zu träumen. Die Schultüren wurden vor ihr geöffnet und Abby tastete sich langsam heran. Alle Klassenzimmer waren geschlossen, die Schule schmutzig und voll mit vertrocknetem Laub und Staub. Weiter den Flur entlang hörte sie Schritte und sie schaute rechtzeitig auf, um einen Jungen zu sehen, der in ein Klassenzimmer lief und sie folgte ihm eilig. Abby hatte das Gefühl, das Geschehen nicht aus ihren eigenen Augen zu betrachten und sie konnte sich kaum fokussieren. Der Flur vor ihr verzerrte sich und Abby musste sich an einer Wand abstützen, um nicht zu fallen. Sogar der Boden wirkte schief. Fühlte man sich so, wenn man high war?

„Hey! Warte!“, stieß sie aus und er blieb stehen, sah sie mit einem überraschten Blick an. Sie erkannte ihn nicht direkt, als ob ein Schleier über seinem Gesicht war.

„Woods? Was tust du hier?“ Die Stimme kam ihr aber bekannt vor.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte sie verwirrt und blinzelte.

„Bist du high? Ich bin’s, Jerry! Wir müssen hier weg!“, zischte er. Jerry? Nun konnte auch sie sein Gesicht erkennen. Seine dunklen Augen waren von Angst erfüllt und seine Bewegungen waren ruckartig und panisch.

„Jerry? Was…?“Abby hatte das Gefühl keine Kontrolle über ihre Umgebung zu haben, als sollte sie nicht hier sein, als wollte ihr Verstand sie instinktiv wegbringen. Alles drehte sich.   
Schwere Schritte erklangen im Schulflur und Abby ging ganz langsam raus, um den Ursprung zu sehen. War noch Jemand außer Jerry und ihr hier?

„Was tust du da?!“, zischte Jerry im Flüsterton, folgte ihr aber. Eine dunkle Gestalt kam langsam auf die beiden Schüler zu, umhüllt von einer alten, schwarzen Mönchskutte. Lange, spitze Nägel kamen unter den Ärmeln zum Vorschein. Doch ein Gesicht konnte man unter der Kapuze nicht erkennen, nur eine unberuhigende Dunkelheit. Etwas tropfte von der rechten Hand auf den Boden und ächzte. Es roch verfault und mit einem Mal hinterließ die Gestalt eine Fäulnis an den Wänden und dem Boden. Schwarze Flecken, welche von der Wand abbröckelten. Obwohl ihre Umgebung verzerrt war, konnte sie die Gestalt klar und deutlich erkennen; ein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Scheiße! Woods! Lauf!“ Aber sie stand da und starrte auf die verfaulten Wände und die dunkle Gestalt, die immer näher kam und den Schritt beschleunigte. Erst dann verstand sie, dass sie **rennen** musste, und zwar **schnell. **Ihr Instinkt schrie sie förmlich an, sich zu bewegen, als sie die Gefahr spürte, die von der Gestalt ausging. Abby drehte sich um und lief Jerry hinterher. Wieder flackerte ihre Umgebung auf.

„Abigail, lauf!“, hörte sie die Stimme des Bruders und fühlte die Anwesenheit der Geschwister. Auf einmal war sie in einem Klassenzimmer, hörte nur das Flehen Jerrys. Was? Vor einem Moment war er doch noch direkt vor ihr! Das Bild vor ihren Augen begann zu flackern.

„Bitte! Verschone mich!“ Dann hörte Abby das Brechen von Glas.

Und erneut stehen die Geschwister vor ihr.

„Er wird sterben, wenn du ihn nicht rettest!“, ruft der Junge wieder verzweifelt. Dann fühlt sie etwas; jemand steht direkt hinter ihr. Ihre Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Heißer Atem kitzelt ihr Ohr und eine warme Hand packt sie am Hals, die Nägel ihre Haut durchbohrend. Etwas presst sich an ihren Körper und Abby reißt ihre Augen auf. Sie spürt wieder das Pochen und die rechte Hand gleitet sachte über ihren Bauch. Ein feuchtes Keuchen erklingt direkt an ihrem Ohr. Doch etwas stimmt nicht, absolut nicht, die ganze Situation sollte gar nicht sein und was macht sie hier überhaupt? Aber das Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib wird stärker und sie hat das Gefühl, als bräuchte sie nur noch einen kleinen Stoß.

„Lass uns eins werden, lass uns eins werden.“ Sie hat das schon Mal erlebt, als...

Mit einem lauten Schrei wachte Abby auf, schwer atmend. Noch immer spürte sie einen leichten Druck um ihren Hals und ihre Unterhose war erneut durchnässt.

Abrupt hörte sie auf, wild um sich zu schlagen.

„Abbybär!“ Durch das offene Fenster schienen keine Sonnenstrahlen und die Vögel zwitscherten nicht. Sie war jedoch in ihrem Bett, was bedeutete, dass sie _geträumt_ hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Finn sie mit großen, warmen Augen ansah, das Gesicht voller Sorge, während er auf ihrer Bettkante saß und ihre Handgelenke umklammerte.

„Oh, _Gott_.“, stieß sie aus. Dieser Traum war schlimmer, _realer_. Noch nie hatte sie solch eine Angst gespürt in einem Alptraum, noch _nie_. Ihr Hals schmerzte höllisch und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Abby war noch nie an einem anderen Ort gewesen und noch nie konnte sie sich an so viele Dinge erinnern. Es war, als ob sie wirklich dort gewesen wäre, als ob sie jeden Moment wirklich _erlebt_ hätte. Abby schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Finns Hand an ihrer Wange schenkte ihr etwas Trost.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte er besorgt und wischte seiner kleinen Schwester die Tränen weg. Es verging einige Zeit, bis Abby ihm antworten konnte.

Draußen wurde es langsam heller, die Froschuhr neben ihr zeigte an, dass sie eine halbe Stunde zu früh aufgewacht war.

„Finn, ich habe Angst.“, gestand sie leise und schwach. Natürlich war es nur die Wahrheit. Ihre Schulkameraden starben, ihre Alpträume gaben ihr keine Ruhe und sie verstand nicht, warum sie von Kindern träumte, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Oh, Abbybär.“, seufzte er und drückte seine Schwester an sich. Sie drückte ihren Kopf an seine starke Brust und krallte sich in seiner Schultern. Die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die Finn ihr schenkte war mehr als genug, um den Traum wenigstens für einen kleinen Moment zu vergessen.

„Wenn es Abbybär nicht gut geht.“, begann er und wartete einen Moment, damit Abby den Satz für ihn vollenden konnte. Sie konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Bekommt sie ein Bärenabwehrgerät.“ Abby ließ von ihrem Bruder ab.

„Großer Bruder, was würde ich ohne dich machen?“ Finn sah sie einen weiteren Moment lang an. Die beiden hatten so viel gemeinsam überstanden.

„Wir sind ein Team, du und ich.“, sagte er ernst. Dann stand er vom Bett auf und ging zu Tür.

„Na ja, und ohne mich müsstest du die Rechnungen selbst bezahlen.“

„Oh, hör auf!“, rief sie ihm halbherzig hinterher. Sein Lachen hörte sie, obwohl er wohl in sein Zimmer verschwunden war.

Müde rollte sie schließlich sich aus dem Bett, landete mit der Decke auf dem Boden und blieb noch einige Momente still liegen, bevor sie aufstand. Im Haus nebenan war es noch dunkel, Léa war also selbst noch nicht wach. Sie war eine gute Freundin von Graves, aber Abby kannte sie nicht sonderbar gut. Nachdenklich blickte sie noch einen Moment länger zu den geschlossenen Gardinen. Warum nur hatte sie von Jerry geträumt? Der Traum hatte Abby einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt und sie versuchte, ihn mit aller mentaler Kraft abzuschütteln. Letztendlich war es doch nur das: Ein Traum.

Nach der Dusche machte sie sich unten in der Küche zuerst einen Tee und setzte sich an den Esstisch. Finn hätte eigentlich erst um 9 Uhr aufstehen müssen, weshalb er wahrscheinlich wieder im Bett war. Keine Stunde später ging die Haustür auf und Abby sprang leicht überrascht vom Sofa.

„Schon mal was von _anklopfen_ gehört?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Nicht, weil Graves einfach hereinspaziert war, sondern weil sie sich erschrocken hatte. Beinahe fing sie wieder an zu zittern.

„Abby, _Mann_, du siehst aber nicht gut aus heute.“ Abby schmollte nur als Antwort, aber verteidigte ihr gekränktes Ego nicht. Müde wie sie war, fühlten sich ihre Beine recht schwach an und sie fragte sich, ob sie beim Training heute mitmachen sollte? Irgendwie fehlte ihr jegliche Motivation, vor allem, weil sie gestern bereits geschwänzt hatte. Bestimmt müssten Graves und sie in den nächsten Tagen nachsitzen. Graves zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte sie dann doch noch mal.

„Abby, ist alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht solltest du zuhause bleiben heute…“, meinte er wenige Momente später.

„Ich hab schlecht geschlafen…“, erklärte Abby nur und begann, ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.   
„Schon wieder? Abby, wirst du dich heute überhaupt konzentrieren können? Oder schläfst du wieder im Unterricht ein, wie gestern?“ Seine Stimme war etwas lauter geworden, doch Abby schenkte ihm, abgesehen von einem strengen Blick, keine Antwort.

„Hast du gestern Mathe noch gemacht?“, fragte sie stattdessen, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. Graves schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht, um seine Frustration nicht zu zeigen, hoffte Abby.

„Nein.“ Sie gab ihm einen verdutzten Blick.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass Krowford dir den Kopf abreißen wird.“

Graves winkte lediglich ab und öffnete die Tür für die beiden. Die Autofahrt verlief still und es fing wieder an zu regnen. Kurz vor der Schule sahen die beiden, dass sich eine Menschenmenge vor dem Schultor versammelt hatte und eine Nachrichtensprecherin befand sich mit ihrem Kameramann unmittelbar daneben.

„Das kann nichts gutes bedeuten.“, sagte Graves leise. Beide tauschten unsichere Blicke.

Er parkte und stieg als Erster aus dem Wagen, Abby folgte ihm. Nervosität machte sich in ihr breit und ihr Herz begann, wie verrückt in ihrer Brust zu pochen. Polizisten versperrten den Durchgang zur Schule und schickten teilweise schon die Schüler zurück. Graves Freunde standen an der Mauer, Léa, das einzige Mädchen der Gruppe, weinte und schluchzte. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam Abby, denn sie hatte ihre Nachbarin noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Sie war ein selbstbewusstes und starkes Mädchen; dementsprechend wirkte die Situation noch schlimmer, weil ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen so sehr ihre Mauern niedergelassen hatte und vor allen Menschen weinte. Rasch lief Graves zu dem Mädchen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er sie mit sanfter Stimme. Léa krallte sich in seine Jacke und sagte, laut genug:

„_Jerry ist tot_!“

Bilder vom Traum schossen Abby in den Kopf und sie legte sich die Hand an den Mund.

_Nein nein nein nein nein das kann nicht sein._

„Er hat sich selbst umgebracht – ist aus dem Fenster des vierten Stockwerks gesprungen.“   
Abby war sich sicher, im Traum ebenfalls im Westflügel gewesen zu sein, denn dort befand sich auch der vierte Stock. Eine unangenehme Vorahnung überkam sie. Ein anderer Freund, dessen Namen Abby nicht kannte, meldete sich zu Wort:

„Ein Glassplitter hat ihm den Hals...“ Sofort hörte sie auf, zuzuhören. Sie wusste zwar, dass Graves' Freunde etwas anders waren, als Abbys Freunde, aber direkt mit den schlimmen Details anzufangen - das musste nicht unbedingt sein.

Graves drückte Léa stärker an sich und schaute entsetzt zu Abby rüber. Sein Blick war fassungslos und sie sah, dass er mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte.

Sie sahen sich lange an, bis Abby langsam zurück zum Auto ging, einfach nur, um eine Beschäftigung vorzutäuschen und den Freunden einen privaten Moment zu geben. Zum selben Zeitpunkt erklang die Stimme des Direktors aus einem Megaphon:

„Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen: Verlasst bitte umgehend das Schulgelände. Heute und morgen fällt der Unterricht ausnahmslos aus!“ Die Menschenmenge löste sich ganz langsam auf, als alle zu ihren Autos zurückkehrten oder sich zu Fuß auf den Heimweg machten.   
Abby wartete an Graves Auto, suchte mit ihren Augen Tory oder Claire, aber beide waren nirgends auffindbar. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, Graves eine SMS zu schreiben, dass sie bereits voraus gegangen wäre, ließ es letztendlich aber sein. Er spendete seinen Freunden Trost, dass konnte sie sehen, doch seine grünen Augen waren groß und erschrocken. Einen Moment später kam er zu ihr zurück ans Auto mit einer leicht geröteten Nase.

Aber Graves Snow würde ganz sicher nicht aus weinen.

„Soll ich dich schnell nachhause fahren? Ich denke, dass ich heute mit den anderen bleiben werde. Léa...Léa geht es überhaupt nicht gut.“ _Und wie geht es dir?, _wollte sie beinahe fragen, aber zögerte.

„Nein, nein! Ich werde zu Fuß gehen, bleib du bei den anderen.“, sagte sie stattdessen nur.

Er nickte leicht, wollte sich bereits umdrehen, aber sie hielt ihn noch einen Moment lang auf:   
„Graves, wenn du reden möchtest... Dann komm vorbei.“ Graves sah sie niedergeschlagen an und Abby bemerkte seine hängenden Schultern, seine getrübten grünen Augen.

Selten sah Graves so empfindlich und emotional aus. _Vertrau mir_, wünschte sie sich von gan

„Danke.“, hörte sie ihn murmeln, bevor er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden begab.

Abby nahm auf dem Weg aus der Schule ihr Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche und rief Tory an.

„_Hi, Abby_.“

„Tory? Bist du mit Claire?“

„_Ja, hast du Lust ins Café Blair zu kommen? Wir wollten gerade frühstücken._“ Vielleicht wussten ihre Freundinnen mehr.

„Klar, gib mir fünf Minuten, ich bin gleich da.“

Claire ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen.

„Wie viele sollen denn noch sterben?“

Tory und Abby wechselten einen stummen Blick aus und nippten weiter an ihrer heißen Schokolade – nur Claire trank Kaffee.

„Man fühlt sich nicht mehr sicher. Todesfälle, Suizid...“, fügte sie hinzu.

Abby überlegte kurz, ließ den Traum von der Nacht revue passieren und entschloss sich dann zu fragen: „Denkt ihr, dass Jerry sich selbst umgebracht hat?“ Claire hob den Kopf von der Tischplatte, die Stirn gerötet.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass er vor einigen Monaten einen Suizidversuch begangen hatte im Schulklo. David meinte, dass man immer noch sehen kann, wo er fast verblutet ist.“ 

Abby schluckte hörbar, unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, von ihrem Traum zu erzählen.

„Ja, doch. Aber ich hab heute morgen einfach nicht so viel mitbekommen…“, erwiderte sie vorsichtig.

„Mein Dad meinte, es wäre sicherlich Selbstmord gewesen, weil es keine Anzeichen für einen Kampf gab. Aber ich kann ihn heute noch mal fragen.“, schlug Tory vor und lächelte ganz schwach.

„Ja ja, mach das. Aber, Leute, können wir _bitte_ das Thema wechseln? Ich werde schon bekloppt davon…“ , bat Claire genervt und verunsichert.

Ein Moment der Stille trat ein und die Mädchen tranken ihr Getränk und aßen je ein

Croissant, bevor sie das Lokal verließen. Um diese Uhrzeit war nicht viel los auf den Straßen, trotz Jerrys Tod, und es war unangenehm kühl.

„Wie hat Graves das ganze überhaupt aufgenommen, Abby?“, fragte Claire, sichtlich besorgt. Diese Geste überraschte Abby, mochten ihre Freundinnen Graves eigentlich nicht sehr.

„Ich weiß es nicht…“ Abby erinnerte sich an die weinende Léa und wie Graves sie in den Arm genommen hatte. Wie gingen Jerrys Freunde damit um? Seine Familie? Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Torys Handy klingelte.

„Es ist mein Dad.“ Sie drehte sich um, als sie mit ihm sprach. Abby vergewisserte sich, dass Tory nichts mitbekommen würde und fragte Claire, sehr leise: „Wie geht es _dir_ eigentlich? Wegen, na ja, du weißt schon…“ Sie schaute ihr in die Augen und fürchtete, dass sie sich mit dieser Frage hätte Zeit lassen sollen. Claires blaue Augen blickten kurz in den Himmel, dann wieder zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ich denke, dass es lange dauern wird, bis ich wirklich drüber hinweg bin. James war etwas besonderes.“ Claire sah aus, als könnte sie sich noch gerade so zusammenreißen und Abby legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte leicht.

Tory verabschiedete sich von ihrem Dad am Handy und steckte dieses zurück in ihre Hosentasche.

„Sorry, Leute. Mein Dad will, dass ich sofort nachhause gehe. Er hat ein schlechtes Gefühl. Wir schreiben uns später!“ rief Tory. „Geht besser auch Heim.“ Sie drehte sich um und winkte zum Abschied. Claire und Abby wechselten einen Blick und nickten.

„Wir chatten doch noch, oder? Ein bisschen Ablenkung wäre gut.“, meinte Claire und schaute für einen kurzen Moment auf den Boden.

„Natürlich! Dann...Bis später?“

„Bis später.“

Claire ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Manchmal ärgerte es Abby, dass sie nicht in der Nähe ihrer Freundinnen wohnte. In Gedanken vertieft machte sie sich schließlich hastig auf den Weg nach Hause. Abby dachte ununterbrochen an den Traum, den sie letzte Nacht gehabt hatte. Hatte Jerry sich selbst umgebracht oder war es dieses _Ding_, das es getan hatte? Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich an die Fäulnis erinnerte und an die schwarze Gestalt. Als sie merkte, dass sie alleine die Straße entlang ging, entschloss sie sich dazu den restlichen Weg zu laufen. Abby öffnete die Haustür und wurde von einem Gefühl der Sicherheit umfasst. Schon seit langem hatte sie sich nicht so sehr auf ihr Haus gefreut.

Finn hatte noch viele Stunden zu arbeiten und würde nicht so früh wie sie zuhause sein. Abby schaltete den Fernseher ein, damit es im Haus nicht mehr so leise war und eilte die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer, in welchem sie ihre Tasche auf das Bett warf. Sie zog sich rasch um und nahm ihren alten Laptop, um ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer zu nehmen und ihn anzuschalten. Anstatt sich etwas zu kochen, wärmte sie sich die Reste vom gestrigen Abend auf. Ein leises Geräusch erklang von ihrem Laptop: Sie hatte eine Nachricht bekommen.   
Abby setzte sich schließlich mit ihrem Essen auf das Sofa und öffnete die Nachricht, die ihr geschickt wurde. Sie war von Graves.

_„Steht dein Angebot von heute noch?“_

„_Für dich immer_.“, schrieb sie und schickte die Nachricht ab, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„_Bis gleich.“_

Abby schloss sein Chatfenster und schaute kurz nach, ob Claire online war, aber ihr Status war nicht grün. Keine 10 Minuten später klopfte wohl Graves an der Haustür.

„Die Tür ist offen.“, rief sie mit vollem Mund und verschluckte sich beinahe. Graves trat ein, zog seine schweren Stiefel aus und setzte sich zu Abby auf das Sofa.

„Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund.“, kritisierte er schelmisch. Sie schluckte laut und wedelte ihn mit der Hand ab.

„Lass mich in Ruhe.“, antwortete sie in einem verspielten Ton. Aus ihrem Augenwinkel erkannte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck und stellte den Teller kurz auf dem Tisch ab.   
„Willst du etwas essen? Oder trinken?“ Graves schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, danke.“ Abby zog besorgt die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen als sie aufstand um mit dem leeren Teller in die Küche zu gehen und diesen in die Spüle zu stellen. Als sie sich Graves näherte, fragte sie:

„Wie geht’s Léa? Ich dachte, dass du heute mit den anderen bleiben wolltest…“  
Er seufzte, lang und resigniert, bevor er antwortete:

„Sie hat sich etwas beruhigt, aber ich werde die Nacht heute bei ihr verbringen.“ Abby schaute bei dieser Antwort zum Fernseher und knetete unbewusst ihre Hände. Bilder schossen ihr unwillkürlich in den Kopf.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee. Das arme Mädchen war total im Eimer…“   
Sie sah vorsichtig zu Graves rüber, suchte seine Augen nach Trauer ab, fand jedoch nichts.  
„Und wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie dann. Graves zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich fühle mich verloren.“, sagte er ganz leise.

Abby presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und zog die Beine auf das Sofa. Sie war froh, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte. Welchem Menschen ging es denn schon gut, wenn ein Freund am selben Tag _gestorben_ war. Sie hob ihre linke Hand leicht an und zögerte für einen Moment. Graves Augen waren auf den Fernseher fixiert, oder zumindest tat er so. Sachte legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf und streichte ihm langsam über das Haar, wie bei einem Kind, das Trost suchte.   
„Es wird alles wieder gut werden.“, flüsterte sie. Graves drehte sein Gesicht weg und Abby war sich nicht sicher, ob das nur am Fernseher lag, aber im fahlen Licht erhaschte sie ein schwaches Glänzen in seinen Augen.

„Bleibst du noch zum Mittagessen oder gehst du schon gleich weg?“, fragte Abby ihn irgendwann, als die Stille zu unerträglich wurde.

„Ich denke, ich werde zuhause etwas essen. Schließlich wollte ich ja auch noch zu Léa.“  
„Ach, richtig…“ Graves stand auf und schlenderte lustlos zu seinen Stiefeln, welche er sich rasch überstreifte. Sein Besuch war zwar recht kurz, aber Abby war froh, dass er bei zu ihr gekommen war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er immer aufgeschlossener wurde und ihr mehr anvertraute, als vor einigen Monaten.

„Richte deinem Bruder von mir einen Gruß aus.“, bat Graves und ging zur Tür.   
„Mach ich.“ Natürlich würde sie es nicht machen; sie vergaß es jedes Mal auf's Neue.   
„Falls ihr zwei Ablenkung braucht, dann könnt ihr ja vorbeikommen.“, lächelte Abby, da Léas Haus direkt neben ihrem war. Erneut seufzte Graves und Abby stand zügig auf und drückte sich an ihn. Sie umschloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung, und er stand zunächst stocksteif, als ob er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren musste. Sie hörte sein Herz pochen, wo sie ihr Ohr an seine Brust presste. Seine Hände fanden endlich ihren Platz an ihrem Rücken und er ließ seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter hängen. Er zitterte kaum merklich und sie umarmte ihn fester. „Ich bin immer für dich da, Graves.“, flüsterte sie in seinen Hals. Seine schwarze Mähne kitzelte ihre Nase, als er sich langsam aus der Umarmung löste.

„Ich weiß, Abby.“, sagte er heiser. Seine Augen waren mit einem Mal sehr müde. Ohne zu Zögern streichte sie ihm behutsam über seine Wange.

„Pass auf dich auf.“, flüsterte Abby und er nickte ruhig, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Abby blieb stehen, die Tür anstarrend. Sie hatte von Graves Ma erfahren, dass er gelegentlich noch den Schulpsychologen aufsuchen musste, seit sein Vater gestorben war. Heutzutage war es natürlich nichts unübliches, aber Graves hatte wohl große Schwierigkeiten, mit Menschen über seine Gefühle zu reden, die nicht sein Arzt waren, weil er nicht missverstanden werden wollte, hatte sie gesagt. In dieser Hinsicht konnte er sich nämlich nicht gut artikulieren. Der Tod seines Vaters schien ein sehr empfindliches Thema zu sein. Vor zwei Jahren war er beinahe _eingewiesen_ worden, hatte man ihr erzählt. Ein Klingeln riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie bekam eine neue Nachricht, dieses Mal von Finn. Abby hatte wohl ganz vergessen, den Laptop auszuschalten, als Graves kam.

„_Abby, kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum du während deiner Unterrichtszeit online bist?_“ Oh, nein. Finn wusste noch gar nichts von dem Vorfall in der Schule?

_„Ich bin zuhause“_, schrieb sie ihm zunächst.

_„Geht es dir gut?“_, war seine Antwort.

Abbys Bauch verkrampfte sich.

„_Es gab einen Zwischenfall in der Schule, ich erzähle es dir später. Mir gehts gut!“_

Er schrieb für einen Moment nichts und Abby wollte bereits den Laptop schließen, bis das Klingeln ertönte. _„Falls du Zeit hast, könntest du mir für meine Pause bitte meine Dose aus dem Kühlschrank bringen? Ich habe das Essen zuhause vergessen! :-(“_

_„Mach ich!“_

Sie knallte den Laptop zu und ging in die Küche, um zu schauen, welche Dose Finn gemeint hatte. Der Kühlschrank war relativ leer, was bedeutete, dass sie ohnehin heute oder morgen einkaufen gehen mussten. Vielleicht könnte sie nach dem Besuch im Rathaus einkaufen gehen. Sie zog sich ihre Sportschuhe an und verließ mit Finns Brotdose das Haus. Es war hell draußen, einige Rentner spazierten und Abby verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Finn hätte erst in über einer Stunde seine Pause, sie konnte gar nicht zu spät kommen. Der Weg war nicht weit und Abby kam schnell an ihrem Ziel an. Das Rathaus war eines der ältesten Gebäude in der Stadt und hatte mehrere Renovierungen hinter sich. Einige Leute verließen das Rathaus, als Abby die wenigen Stufen zur Tür stieg. Ein Mann hielt ihr lächelnd die schwere Holztür offen, als sie sich beeilte um hereinzukommen.

„Abigail Woods?“, fragte eine beruhigende und angenehme Stimme.

Die Stimme kam ihr schrecklich bekannt vor und sie drehte sich zu dem Mann, der ihr die Tür aufhielt. Ihr fielen direkt seine Größe und seine schlanke Statur auf. Er trug einen teuren Anzug, der wie angegossen saß. Und als sie in sein Gesicht blickte, fing ihr Herz an zu pochen. Er hatte eisblaue Augen und ein äußerst charismatisches Lächeln. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn wie gebannt anzusehen. Der Mann schien auf eine Antwort zu warten und Abby merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter, als er ihre Reaktion beobachtete und Abby verstand, dass dieser Mann _wusste,_ dass er gut aussah. „Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns von irgendwoher?“, fragte sie schließlich und wendete für einen Moment den Blick ab um sich zu sammeln. Als sie wieder zu ihm aufblickte, schluckte sie auffällig, denn er sah sie immer noch an, nun jedoch nachdenklich. Er schien sich die nächsten Worte gut zu überlegen, ehe er sie aussprach. „Verzeih mir bitte, ich fürchte, dass ich etwas unheimlich wirkte.“, sagte er leise und höflich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich an ihn vage erinnern zu können, aber ihr kam einfach kein mögliches Szenario in den Sinn. Nach kurzem Zögern streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Mr. Sunshine, der Schulpsychologe.“ Graves Psychologe? Hatte Graves ihm von ihr erzählt? Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie leicht. „Freut mich wirklich, sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Sunshine. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich sie nicht erkannt habe.“

Er winkte mit der anderen Hand ab. „Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf.“

Mr Sunshine ließ ihre Hand los und drehte sich zur Straße. „Nun, es hat mich gefreut dich...“

„Abby!“, rief Finn plötzlich und sie blickte in die offene Tür. Ihr großer Bruder eilte durch das Foyer zu ihr, ohne Mr. Sunshine zunächst zu beachten. „Du bist ja schon hier!“, sagte er erfreut und sah fragend zu dem Mann neben ihr. „Entschuldigt mich.“, verabschiedete sich Mr. Sunshine und stieg die wenigen Stufen hinab. Abby sah ihm hinterher. „Kanntest du den Mann?“, fragte Finn sie mit neutralem Ton.

„Er ist wohl der Schulpsychologe.“, antwortete Abby nur und beobachtete, wie Mr. Sunshine ihr ein letztes Mal zuwinkte, ehe er sich in seinen schwarzen, teuren Wagen setzte. „Aber... du kennst ihn nicht, oder? Oder wolltest du mit ihm über etwas reden, dass dich bedrückt?“ Als sein Wagen verschwand, schaute sie zu ihrem Bruder hinauf. „Ich wüsste nicht, worüber ich mit ihm reden sollte, wenn ich dich habe.“ Sie zauberte ihrem Bruder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er wuschelte ihr sachte durch die Haare. Ihre Finger begannen, zu kribbeln.

Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Bild von dem winkenden Mr. Sunshine in den Kopf und sie keuchte auf. Da war etwas. Etwas, an das sie sich erinnern wollte. Da war eine Hand. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Winken. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Vater, ehe er und ihre Mutter das Haus verließen. Sie erinnerte sich an Graves und an ihren Bruder. Sie erinnerte sich an eine warme Stimme und heißen Atem. Sie verlor die Kontrolle. „Großer Gott, Abby! Nein!“, rief Finn direkt vor ihr und es erklang ein Echo, als würden die beiden in einem leeren Raum stehen. Kannte sie den Raum?

Weiße Wände... Es war zu viel, alles einfach zu viel und Abbys Körper zitterte und ihr wurde mit einem Mal schwarz vor Augen. „Finn?“

„_Finn_?“

Verwirrt stand Abby langsam auf. Ihr Bruder war nicht neben ihr und sie stellte fest, dass sie wohl aus der Nase geblutet hatte, als sie den Geschmack auf ihren Lippen schmeckte. Rasch wischte sie sich mit ihrer linken Hand das Blut vom Mund und sah sich um. Wo war sie? Träumte sie wieder? Sie erinnerte sich daran, schwer Luft bekommen zu haben vor dem Rathaus, nachdem sie Finn getroffen hatte. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, wirkte lange verlassen und nicht wie Raum, den sie jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Ein Bett stand unmittelbar neben ihr, eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte das einstige grün und ein Stoffteddy lag neben dem Bett. Alte, blaue Tapeten klebten an den Wänden und waren wohl schon vor Jahren verblasst. Abby sah aus dem Fenster, durch welches blaues Licht schien und entdeckte nur Bäume. War sie im Wald? Mit unsicheren Schritten näherte sie sich der Tür und beim genauen Hinsehen, erkannte sie lange Kratzspuren am Holz. Wurde hier jemand eingesperrt? Ehrlich gesagt wollte sie nicht wissen, was hier passiert war. Abby legte ihre Hand zögerlich um den Knauf und drehte ihn schließlich. Sie bereute dies fast direkt, als ihr ein ekelhafter Geruch in die Nase stieg. Abby ließ den Türknauf los, testete mit der Hand, ob ihre Nase noch blutete und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie merkte, dass die Blutung gestoppt hatte. Zögerlich öffnete sie die Tür und spähte aus dem Tührrahmen. Ein langer Korridor führte zu einer Treppe, welche sie bestimmt aus diesem Haus führen könnte.

„Was tust du hier?“, fragte der Bruder. Trotz seiner grotesken Gestalt war er ein bekanntes Gesicht und Abby fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm, obwohl dieser Traum erneut sehr real wirkte. Abby zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wo sind wir hier?“

„Du musst hier verschwinden!“ Dies waren die ersten Worte des Bruders, die tatsächlin Sinn machten. Die Holzdielen unter ihren Füßen waren modrig und knarrten bei jedem Schritt, den sie sich wagte. Und da, nicht weit weg, sah sie eine große Tür. Der Ausgang! Sie setzte den ersten Fuß auf die Stufe und es ertönte ein lautes Knarren. Abby verharrte auf der Stelle und atmete tief ein, ehe sie weiter hinabstieg. Als sie sich bereits in der Mitte befand, wurde das Knarren bei einer Stufe besonders laut, bis sie auf einmal das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich am Geländer festhielt. Schnell merkte sie, was passiert war: Ihr rechtes Bein war durch die hölzerne Stufe gebrochen.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte sie leise und versuchte sich mit dem Geländer wieder rauszuziehen. Ein anderes Geräusch ließ sie innehalten. Jemand anderes war in der Nähe, dessen war sie sich sicher. Unter gar keinen Umständen wollte sie, dass ihr Verdacht bestätigt wird und sie versuchte erneut, ihr Bein rauszuziehen. Ein Splitter hatte sich bei dem Versuch leicht in ihr Bein gebohrt, doch sie fühlte den Schmerz kaum. Und dann rührte Abby sich nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte, jedoch, als das Holz vor ihren Augen langsam zu faulen begann, erinnerte sie sich an ihren letzten Traum. Sie erinnerte sich an Jerry. Leise Worte waren zu hören, als ob die Quelle noch zu weit weg war. 

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und versuchte sich erneut rauszuziehen, ohne Erfolg. „Lass uns eins werden. Lass uns eins werden. Lass uns eins werden…“ Schnell verstand Abby, wem diese Stimme gehörte und Panik breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. „Nein, nein, nein…“, flüsterte sie panisch. Mit ihrer ganzen Kraft zog Abby sich am Geländer hoch und raus aus dem Loch, aber ein unangenehmer Schmerz bremste sie für einen Augenblick. Verletzungen mussten warten, sie musste raus, und zwar schnell! Beim Laufen realisierte sie, dass das Holz eindeutige Spuren in ihrer Wade hinterlassen hatte, denn jeder Schritt schmerzte. „Oh, Gott!“ Irgendwo in diesem Haus trampelte jemand mit schweren Schritten über den Boden, und jeder Schritt wurde lauter. Abby riss die Eingangstür auf und rannte, mehr oder weniger, durch den Wald. Warum träumte se von dem Haus im Wald? Für einen kurzen, unscheinbaren Moment, war sie froh, dass sie diesen Weg schon mal mit Graves gegangen war, denn anders hätte sie niemals den Weg zurück in die Stadt gefunden.

„Er wird sterben, wenn du ihn nicht rettest!“

„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich mich selbst retten kann!“, rief sie.

„Lass uns eins werden.“, sagte die Stimme direkt hinter ihr und Abby keuchte laut auf.

„Abbybär, es ist alles in Ordnung! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Shhh!“

Erst jetzt öffnete sie die Augen, sah, dass ihre Handfläche gegen Finns Brust gedrückt war. Großer Gott, was war das wieder für ein intensiver Traum? Sie atmete langsam aus.

Es war _nur ein Traum_. Nichts weiter.

Ihr Körper entspannte sich zusehends, als sie ihr Zimmer sah und sich einredete, schlecht geträumt zu haben. Aber sie war nicht schlafen gegangen, nein. Sie war am Rathaus mit ihrem Bruder gewesen. „Finn, was ist passiert?“ Abby nahm die Hände von ihrem Bruder, der neben ihr auf ihrem Bett saß.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr besorgt und er ließ sich mit der Antwort etwas Zeit. „Erinnerst du dich an die Tabletten in Bärchenform, die Mom dir vor dem Schlafengehen immer gegeben hat?“ Niemals hätte Abby diese Tabletten vergessen, schließlich waren sie die Ursache für Finns Spitznamen für sie. Abby nickt.

„Das... Das waren keine Vitamintabletten. Als du klein warst, da hattest du schreckliche Anfälle, die uns alle große Sorgen bereiteten. Dad hatte wohl herausgefunden, welches Medikament wirken würde und die Anfälle hörten auf, nachdem er dir die Tabletten gab. Nach... Nach seinem Tod, konnte ich nicht herausfinden, welches Medikament er dir verabreicht hatte. Das bedeutet, dass du bald womöglich zu einem Arzt gehen müsstest.“, erklärte er ruhig und Abby versuchte, die Information zu verarbeiten. Anfälle? War es das, was heute passiert war? Litt sie an einer Art Epilepsie?

„Warum...Warum hast du mich nicht direkt zum Arzt gebracht?“, fragte sie verwirrt.

Es war schwierig, sich zu sammeln, nachdem man einen Alptraum hatte und plötzlch erfuhr, eine Krankheit zu haben. „Es war schnell vorbei.“, sagte Finn nur und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf.

„...Wirst du mir einen Termin machen?“, fragte sie ihn noch und er nickte. Unter gar keinen Umständen würde sie den Arzt aufsuchen. Die beiden waren auch so schon knapp bei Kasse, teure Untersuchungen und mysteriöse Medikamente konnten sie sich nicht leisten und das _wusste _sie.

„Hätte ich gewusst, was in der Schule passiert ist, dann hätte ich dich nicht zum Rathaus gerufen. Es tut mir Leid.“, sagte Finn plötzlich und Abby sah in seine Augen. „Ich hoffe, dass es Selbstmord war, und kein Mord.“, hörte Abby sich flüstern, ehe sie ihren Mund schließen konnte. Finn runzelte die Stirn besorgt, aber sagte nichts zu ihren Worten. Hastig lenkte Abby ab.

„Hast du schon gegessen?“ Finn ließ von ihrem Haar ab und stand vom Bett auf. „Leider nein. Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns heute ausnahmsweise etwas bestellen. Hättest du Lust?“ Sie wusste nicht, warum sie einen guten Bruder wie Finn verdient hatte.

„_Liebend_ gerne.“, seufzte Abby und sah zu, wie Finn das Zimmer verließ.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich in ihre Kissen fallen. Zwei Alpträume innerhalb eines Tages, ein verrückter Mörder, ein seltsamer Anfall- was war nur aus ihrem Leben geworden? Finn musste krank vor Sorge sein und Abby konnte ihr Schuldgefühl nicht unterdrücken. Am allerwichtigsten war es ihr, dass er glücklich war, denn Finn hatte sein gesamten Träume aufgegeben, damit sie ein normales Leben haben konnte.

All diese Sorgen hatte er nicht verdient. Als sie ihre Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ, kam ihr der Raum einsam, doch zugleich einengend vor, weshalb sie schließlich ihre Decke mit den Füßen wegstrampelte und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Ihr Laptop stand noch immer auf dem Couchtisch, der Fernseher war aus. Die Sonne ging bereits runter unnd tunkte den Raum in ein warmes, orangenes Licht. Wie lange war sie bewusstlos gewesen?

Es mussten mehrere Stunden vergangen sein. Unglaublich, dass Finn immer noch wusste, wie er mit ihr umzugehen hatte, wenn man bedachte, dass der letzte Anfall vor über zehn Jahren gewesen sein muss. „Wo sollen wir bestellen, Abbybär?“, rief Finn aus der Küche. Sie wusste, dass er am liebsten bei dem Italiener im Stadtzentrum die Lasagne bestellte. „Bei dem Italiener in der Rose Street.“ „Das Selbe wie immer?“ Noch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Auch Finn kam aus der Küche, um nachzusehen, doch Abby war schneller und öffnete sie.

„Hi.“, begrüßte Claire sie, eine große Sporttasche fest umklammert. Neben ihr war Tory, ebenfalls mit einer Tasche in der Hand.

„Mein Dad muss heute länger arbeiten und er wollte nicht, dass ich alleine zuhause bleibe. Da haben wir beschlossen, bei dir zu übernachten.“, erklärte Tory schnell. Abby blinzelte einige Male. „...Habt ihr mir geschrieben? Ich glaub mein Handy ist noch oben.“ Nach einem solchen Tag hätte sie sich keine bessere Ablenkung wünschen können und so bat sie die beiden, herein zu kommen.

„Hi Finn!“, riefen Tory und Claire gleichzeitig.

„Ich nehme an, dass die Bestellung größer wird?“, sagte er amüsiert und wählte die Nummer auf seinem Handy.


	4. Kapitel III

Claire und Abby hatten sich auf die breite Fensterbank gesetzt, nachdem Tory als erste eingeschlafen war. Die drei hatten zuvor mit Finn zusammen gegessen und einen lustigen Film geguckt, ehe Finn schlafen gegangen war. Oben hatte Abby festgestellt, dass Claire und Tory ihr unzählige Nachrichten geschickt hatten, ohne, dass sie es mitbekommen hatte. Von Graves hatte sie weder Nachrichten, noch einen Anruf erhalten. Vielleicht wollte er einfach ein wenig alleine gelassen werden. Es war dunkel im Zimmer und Abby und Claire schauten aus dem Fenster auf das Haus gegenüber und den Baum in Léas Garten. „Ich bereue es, ihm niemals von meinen Gefühlen erzählt zu haben.“, begann Claire flüsternd. Ihre Augen starrten in die Leere, als hätte Claire etwas gesehen, das Abby nicht sehen konnte. „Er hat es nicht verdient. Keiner... Keiner von ihnen hatte so einen Tod verdient.“ Abby nickte stumm. „Ich habe Angst.“, gestand sie Claire und schaute zu ihr. „Angst davor, dass es jemanden treffen könnte, den ich liebe. Oder sogar mich selbst.“ Es war unheimlich, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen, doch als sie in Claires Augen die gleichen Gefühle wahrnahm, war sie erleichtert. Claire sagte nicht, dass nichts passieren würde. Sie heuchelte nichts vor. Es war gefährlich auf den Straßen von Weaverstown und niemand war sicher. Beide drehten sich wieder zu dem Haus nebenan. „Glaubst du, dass Jerry sich selbst umgebracht hat?“, fragte Claire plötzlich. Nach kurzem Zögern schüttelte Abby den Kopf. „Warum sollte er in die Schule einbrechen, nur um sich dort aus einem der Fenster zu stürzen? Ich denke nicht, dass es Sinn macht. Graves und die anderen kannten ihn am besten. Vielleicht denkt er anders.“ Auf einmal ging das Licht in Léas Zimmer an und Abby und Claire schauten automatisch zu den Fenstern. Léa stand vor ihrem Bett und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen. Sie schien mit jemandem zu streiten oder zu diskutieren. Abby fand heraus, wer in ihrem Zimmer war, als Graves mit großen Schritten auf die Blondine zukam und sie umarmte. Wortlos zogen Claire und Abby rasch die Vorhänge vor sich. „Abby, sag mir nicht, dass die beiden wieder zusammen sind.“

„Sind sie nicht!“, erwiderte Abby. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es blöd von ihr war, die beiden zu beobachten, konnte sie nicht anders. Graves ließ von ihr ab, als Léa ruhiger wirkte. Léa war ein hübsches Mädchen, wie Abby fand. Graves und sie waren für eine kurze Zeit ein Paar gewesen, doch dies war inzwischen über ein halbes Jahr her. Sie wusste nicht, aus welchem Grund sie sich getrennt hatten, aber sie waren offensichtlich sehr gute Freunde geblieben. Die beiden sahen sich lange wortlos an, bis Léa sich nach vorne lehnte und Graves küsste. Wie gebannt starrte Abby die beiden an. „Abby!“, zischte Claire. „Tu doch was!“ Doch sie konnte nicht wegsehen. In diesem Moment breitete sich ein seltsames, schreckliches Gefühl in ihrem Bauch aus. Es war Enttäuschung. Und fürchterliche Eifersucht. Großer Gott. Sie _mochte_ Graves. Warum, zum Teufel, musste sie es auf diese Art und Weise erfahren? Ein Kloß bildete sich in Abbys Hals. Léas Hände glitten über seine Brust; über das _Shirt_, dass _Abby_ ihm zum _Geburtstag_ geschenkt hatte. Claire sog scharf die Luft ein neben ihr, denn Graves _zog sein Shirt aus_. „Jetzt reicht's.“, meinte ihre Freundin und stand auf. „Was machst du?“, fragte Abby halbherzig, als sie Graves geistesabwesend beobachtete. „Au! Claire! Was macht ihr?“, lispelte Tory durch ihre Zahnschiene. „Wach auf, Torita! Ich ruiniere Graves Chance mit Léa in die Kiste zu steigen!“ Abbys Herz setzte aus. „Was?!“ Noch bevor sie Claire erreichte, hatte diese das Licht im Zimmer angemacht. Abby blinzelte, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Vor ihr stand Claire mit Abbys Handy. Ihr _Handy_ war an Claires _Ohr_.

„Wen rufst du an.“ Claire starrte Abby stumm an. „_Wen_ rufst du an.“ Sie verstand schnell, dass Claire ihr keine Antwort geben wollte und so sprang Abby auf ihre Freundin, um ihr das Handy aus der Hand zu reißen. Tory schaffte es noch rechtzeitig zur Seite zu rollen, als die beiden auf Abbys Bett landeten und lachend und kreischend um das Handy kämpften. „Es ist zu deinem Besten!“, rief Claire verzweifelt.

„_Abby?_“, ertönte aus dem Lautsprecher ihres Handys und alle drei Mädchen verstummten. Durch Claires Zögern riss Abby ihr das Handy aus der Hand und schaltete den Lautsprecher aus. „H-Hey! Graves! Ich, äh...“

„_Hey_.“ Oh, seine Stimme. Wie fühlte er sich? War er einsam? Hatten Léa und er sich deshalb geküsst? Jeder ging doch anders mit Verlust um. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie sich schlecht fühlen sollte, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie war froh, dass er ans Handy gegangen war, obwohl er und Léa fast zu anderen Dingen übergegangen sind. Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken schnell.

„Wie geht's dir?“, fragte sie ihn. Tory und Claire saßen inzwischen auf dem Boden auf Torys Schlafsack und hörten Abby zu. Graves seufzte. „_Ehrlich gesagt etwas besser, seit du angerufen hast._“ Claire und Tory gaben sich ein High-Five. „_Ich..._“, begann er, stoppte jedoch. „_Schöner Pyjama._“, lachte er auf einmal in das Telefon. Das, was sie trug, konnte kaum als Pyjama bezeichnet werden. Sie trug lediglich ein Unterhemd und ihre Unterhose. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie drehte sich zum Fenster. Sie stand genau zwischen den Vorhängen und entdeckte Graves unmittelbar hinter Léas Fenster stehen. Er hatte sein T-Shirt wieder an. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sein Lachen verstummte. Abby konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, aber es fühlte sich angenehm an, von ihm angesehen zu werden. „_Du...Du hast mich gerade vor einer Dummheit bewahrt, Abby._“, sagte er mit rauer Stimmte. Sie konnte Léa nirgends entdecken, als er das sagte. Vielleicht war sie raus gegangen, oder befand sich in einem anderen Teil des Zimmers. „Das ist mein Job.“, sagte sie mutig und lächelte ihn an. „_Danke, dass du angerufen hast. Können wir uns morgen sehen?_“ Abby nickte. „_Ich rufe dich dann morgen an. Schlaf gut, Abby._“

„Komm gut nachhause.“, erwiderte sie und grinste, als Graves ihr ein Lächeln schenkte und auflegte. Abby schob die Vorhänge zu und atmete laut aus. „Claire, ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dich küssen oder umbringen soll.“

„Warum nicht beides?“

„Moment, wollten Léa und Graves rummachen? Hab ich was verpasst?“, fragte Tory verwirrt. „Sie _haben _rumgemacht. Und damit die Sache nicht eskaliert, musste jemand eingreifen.“, erklärte Claire diplomatisch und klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter.

„Und warum genau musste das jemand aufhalten?“, fragte Tory, nun noch verwirrter, als zuvor. Claire klatschte sich die flache Hand an die Stirn und Abby sammelte ihren Mut zusammen. „Leute, ich mag Graves.“ Torys Augen weiteten sich. „Was?!“ Sie stand abrupt auf. „Und das checkst du, nachdem er mit einer anderen rummacht?!“ Es war schwer, sie ernst zu nehmen, wenn sie wegen der Zahnschiene lispelte. „Vielleicht hat er versucht den Schmerz so zu verarbeiten? Oder er hat nicht nachgedacht?“, meinte Claire nachdenklich und Tory stöhnte genervt auf. „Schatzis, wenn er denken _könnte_, dann hätten nicht _wir_ die Nacht bei Abby verbracht, sondern _er._“

„Das ist ein guter Punkt.“, gestand Claire. „Da kannst du nichts zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, Abby.“ Abby rollte nur mit den Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden alle drei von Torys Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. „Hmm...“, nuschelte Abby nur und drehte sich vom Fenster weg, in das die Sonnenstrahlen trotz Vorhänge hineinschienen.

„TORY! Mach dein Handy _aus!_“, brummelte Claire.

„Ist ja gut...“

„Tory, wir haben _acht _Uhr _morgens_.“

„Tut mir Leid“, entschuldigte sie sich, „ich wollte heute joggen gehen.“ Claire und Abby zwangen sich aus den kuscheligen Decken und schlenderten, gemeinsam mit Tory, die Treppe runter zur Küche, um etwas zu frühstücken. Ein großer Teller mit Pancakes stand neben einer Kanne mit Orangensaft auf dem Tisch. „Ich liebe Finn.“, seufzte Tory und Abby warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Aha?“ Tory rollte mit den Augen:

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine.“ Sie konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Finn war einfach ein großartiger Bruder. Das Frühstück verlief sehr ruhig und die Mädchen sprachen nicht über die Ängste und Sorgen, die sie gestern abend noch bedrückt hatten. „Ich habe so einen _Mist _geträumt!“, sagte Tory auf einmal und Abby blickte abrupt zu ihr. „David hatte mich um ein Date gebeten und zu dem Date dann Lauren mitgebracht.“ In dem Moment realisierte Abby, dass sie nichts geträumt hatte, oder sich zumindest nicht daran erinnern konnte. Sie konnte sogar behaupten, gut geschlafen zu haben. Erleichtert und zufrieden schob sie sich einen ganzen Pancake in den Mund.

„Was denn, _die _Lauren?“

„Ja! Das ist bloß eure Schuld, weil ihr gestern Graves und Léa aufgelauert und mich verstört habt.“ Abby konnte nicht anders, als laut aufzulachen und sich dadurch zu verschlucken. 

* * *

Claire und Tory blieben nicht mehr lange nach dem Frühstück und beide wurden von ihren Vätern abgeholt. Letztendlich war Tory nicht joggen gegangen, da sie sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte und müde geworden war. Abby stand alleine auf der Veranda in einem Morgenmantel. Trotz der Sonnenstrahlen war es ein kühler Morgen. Die Sonne wurde gelegentlich von grauen Wolken bedeckt, doch Abby genoss für einen Moment nur die frische Luft; vollkommen ausgeschlafen. Trotz der schrecklichen Ursache, war sie froh, dass die Schule heute erneut ausgefallen war. Sie hatte keine Aufgaben zu erledigen und wollte sich später mit Graves treffen, aber sonst war sie entschlossen, den Tag gemütlich zuhause zu verbringen.

„Komm ruhig vorbei, Ma wird dir etwas gegen die Angstzustände geben.“, erklang Graves' Stimme und sie drehte sich automatisch in die Richtung, aus der sie sie wahrgenommen hatte. Graves stand vor Léas Haustür, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, als sie ihm etwas sagte und schließlich sanft die Tür schloss. Augenblicklich schossen Abby tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Hatte Graves die Nacht bei Léa verbracht? Erneut breitete sich ein schreckliches Gefühl in ihr aus und Abby verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Der Morgen hatte so gut angefangen, doch diese Wut ließ sie all die positiven Gefühle vergessen.

_Hör' auf, daran zu denken! _

Verärgert drehte Abby sich um. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie kein Recht hatte, sauer zu sein. Sie hatte erst gestern verstanden, dass sie mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand und die beiden waren nicht zusammen. Was Graves mit wem machte, war seine Entscheidung. Aber sie empfand das genaue Gegenteil. Sie öffnete die Haustür, um einzutreten, bis sie schnelle Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

„Abby, warte!“, rief er. Sie schloss die Augen resigniert und atmete tief ein, ehe sie sich umdrehte. Er war ihr keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Er wusste nichts von ihren Gefühlen. Gott, sie _selbst_ hatte nichts gewusst. Graves Augen waren groß und er sah sie an, als würde er nicht wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Hey.“, begrüßte sie ihn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er ließ seine Schultern sacken, als ob ihr kühler Ton ihn verunsichert hätte.

„Hey... Wie... Wie geht's dir?“, fragte er und zog seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen.

„Mir geht's gut.“, sagte Abby und sie konnte sich den schnippischen Ton in ihrer nächsten Anschuldigung verkneifen. „Hat Léa dich anständig getröstet?“ Sobald sie es gesagt hatte, bereute sie es wieder, denn seine Augen verieten ihn. Natürlich ging es ihm nicht gut. Einer seiner besten Freunde war gestern _gestorben_. Ihre Bemerkung hätte sie sich sparen müssen. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Doch sein Blick veränderte sich, als hätte sie ihn verwirrt. Als er sprach, war seine raue Stimme das einzige Geräusch, das sie hörte. „Du klingst eifersüchtig.“ Ihr Atem stockte und sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runter. Sie suchte seine Augen ab, reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe und bereitete sich mental auf ihre Worte vor.

„Ich _bin_ eifersüchtig.“ Abby beobachtete genau, wie sich seine Augen weiteten und er seinen Mund einen Spalt öffnete. Auf einmal überkam sie die Angst. Was würde er sagen? Würde er sie zurückweisen? War es zu direkt? Zu indirekt? Graves rieb seinen Nacken und mied plötzlich ihren Blick. Angespannt wartete Abby auf irgendeine Reaktion.

„Das brauchst du nicht sein. Zwischen Léa und mir ist, abgesehen von einem Kuss, nichts passiert.“, erklärte er sanft und Abby ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder waren seine Wangen gerötet? Graves Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Lächeln und auch Abby konnte ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Sie war ein wenig peinlich berührt von der gesamten Situation, aber erleichtert, dass Graves wohl kein Problem mit ihrem indirekten Geständnis hatte. „Sehen wir uns später?“, fragte Graves und Abbys Herz setzte aus, als sie das Beben in seiner Stimme hörte.

„Sehr gerne.“, antwortete sie und Graves zögerte einen Moment, als würde er nicht wissen, wie er sich von ihr verabschieden sollte. Schließlich steckte er nur seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, nickte und drehte sich um. Trotz der seltsamen Verabschiedung sah Abby ein Strahlen in seinen Augen. Sie hoffte inständing, dass er sich später nicht schuldig fühlen würde, für einen kurzen Moment nicht an den Tod seines Freundes gedacht zu haben. Abby wusste nicht, inwiefern Graves Mutter ihm in dieser schweren Zeit beistehen konnte, da er eher ihre mentale Krücke zu sein schien. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie seine Mutter schon längere Zeit nicht gesehen und dachte, dass es an der Zeit war, persönlich _Hallo_ zu sagen. Er hatte kürzlich erwähnt, dass sie in letzter Zeit mehrere _Episoden_ hinter sich hatte. 

Sie sah Victoria Snow zwar nicht sonderlich oft, hatte die Frau aber trotzdem ins Herz geschlossen. Von den ganzen Malen, die Abby die Frau getroffen hatte, war ein relativ guter Eindruck geblieben. Aber an manchen Tagen war Mrs. Snow auch sehr verwirrt _und_ verwirrend, weshalb Abby annahm, dass sie bereits ihre schlechten Tage miterlebt hatte. Graves und sie hatten niemals explizit über ihre mentalen Probleme gesprochen, aber es ging Abby auch nichts an, weshalb sie nicht nachhakte.

Abby ging zurück in ihr Haus, schloss die Tür und wartete darauf, dass Graves Auto wegfuhr. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand an ihr Herz. Es pochte wie verrückt in ihrem Brustkorb und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Das Lächeln schwand nicht von ihrem Gesicht, sogar als sie in ihr Zimmer ging und sich frische Sachen holte.

Als sie an ihrem Fenster vorbeiging, sah sie zu Léas Haus herüber, jedoch waren die Vorhänge noch immer zugezogen. Sie hoffte, dass auch Léa sich bald von dem Verlust erholen würde. Abby nahm ein Handtuch aus ihrem Schrank und ging duschen. Sie genoss das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut und fühlte sich, als ob die ganzen schlechten Gefühle und Sorgen mit der Seife in den Abluss flossen. Als sie aus der Duschkabine stieg und von der kalten Luft des Badezimmers empfangen wurde, spürte sie ein Kribbeln in ihren Fingern, dass sich allmählich durch ihre Hände zog. Hatte sie zu heiß geduscht? Als sie nach dem Handtuch für ihr Haar griff, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Becher mit ihrer Zahnbürste einfach ins Waschbecken fiel. Abby zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und ging zwei Schritte zum Waschbecken, um den Becher wieder auf seine alte Position zu stellen.

„_Ah_…“

Sie hörte auf sich zu bewegen, sah in den Spiegel, welcher über dem Waschbecken hing und sah ihr Spiegelbild an. Ihre braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr rotes Haar nass. Hatte sie sich das eingebildet? Es kamen keine Geräusche aus Spiegeln. Die ganze Farbe verließ ihr Gesicht, als sie eine Hand aus dem Spiegel kommen sah. Dann eine weitere, bis, ganz langsam, auch ein Gesicht zum Vorschein kam. Es war ein Mädchen mit schwarzen, strähnigen Haaren, ohne Unterkiefer. Die _Schwester_. Eine Gestalt, die sie nur allzu gut aus ihren Träumen kannte. Eine Fantasie, ein Hirngespinst. Nichts _reales_, nichts greifbares.

„_Er wird sterben wenn du ihn nicht rettest!_“, erklingt die Stimme des Bruders, aber sie weiß nicht woher. Sie kann nicht wegsehen, als die Schwester sich mit ruckartigen Bewegungen aus dem Spiegel zieht, Abbys Bewegungen mit giftgrünen Augen beobachtend. Instinktiv dreht sich Abby auf dem Absatz um und stürmt aus dem Badezimmer, knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie blickt noch einige Sekunden zur Tür, aber es passiert nichts. Es ist still im Haus, nur das Klopfen ihres Herzens und ihr lautes Ein- und Ausatmen sind hörbar. Ganz langsam geht sie dann aus ihrem Zimmer und ihre Hand stützt sich an dem Geländer der Treppe. Der ganze Raum dreht sich und Abby fürchtet, dass sie das Gefühl in ihren Beinen verliert, so sehr zittert sie am ganzen Leib. Ihr Herz pocht so stark, als würde es aus der Brust springen wollen. Träumte sie etwa? Nein, das war keine Einbildung. _Keine Einbildung._ Sowas konnte man sich nicht einbilden. Sie hatte die Arme gesehen und das Gesicht, und die Stimme des Bruders war klar und deutlich zu hören. _Dieses Gesicht!_ Der lose Unterkiefer, die blutigen Hautfetzen und diese giftgrünen Augen.

Es war _real _und sie war _wach_. Dann kamen die ganzen Gedanken in ihren Kopf geschossen:

_Das Haus, der Bruder, die Schwester, das **Monster**, Jerry. _

Es war zu viel auf einmal und so stolperte Abby ins Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss, klappte den Deckel der Toilette hoch und übergab sich.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und ihre zittrigen Hände fuhren über ihr Gesicht. Was passierte mit ihr? Halluzinierte sie? Verlor sie den Verstand? Erst diese Alpträume und dann noch ihre Halluzinationen. „Was soll ich bloß tun?“, schluchzte sie in den Raum und es hätte sie nicht überrascht, wenn sie tatsächlich eine Antwort bekommen hätte. Mit einem Mal wurden ihre Lider schrecklich schwer und Abby schloss die Augen, als das Kribbeln in ihren Händen nachließ.

* * *

_Abby! Abby! _

Sie spürte einen Druck um ihren Rücken und eine Hand an ihrer Wange. Ihr Nacken schmerzte fürchterlich, als hätte sie in einer ungünstigen Position geschlafen.

„Abby!“, rief jemand, dieses Mal dringender.

Noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass sie jemand an sich gedrückt hatte, doch sie war am Liegen. _Am Liegen?_Ihre nackten Beine und Gesäß waren auf dem kalten Boden und wer auch immer sie festhielt, drückte sie noch näher an sich.

„Abby, _wach auf_!“ Es war Graves.

Ihr Herz setzte kurz aus, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und seine grünen Augen sah. Sie waren voller Sorge. Etwa für sie? Was war geschehen?

„Graves? Geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie mit kratziger Stimme. Hatte sie geschlafen? Er stieß ein Lachen aus. „Das fragst du mich? Du liegst nackt und bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Geht es _dir _gut?“ Abby war plötzlich hellwach und sich ihrer Lage bewusst. Graves saß neben ihr auf dem kalten Boden und er drückte ihren Oberkörper an seine warme Brust. Sie war ihm so nah, dass sie den sanften Geruch von Tee,Waschmittel und _Graves_ roch. Er stützte sie mit seinem linken Arm und strich behutsam über ihre Wange.

Abby lag in seinen Armen und sie schämte sich nicht, entblößt vor ihm zu sein. Nein, sie genoss es. „Ich glaube, es ging mir nie besser.“, flüsterte sie. Graves suchte ihr Gesicht nach etwas ab, dachte sie. Als könne er nicht glauben, was sie sagte. Sein Gesicht war so nah, sie spürte seinen Atem ihre Haut kitzeln. Der Lippenring glänzte im Sonnenlicht und Abby überkam das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen. Er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie seine Lippen angesehen hatte. Sachte legte sie ihre Hand an seinen Nacken. Seine Haut war heiß und sie fühlte seinen Puls unter ihren Fingern.

„_Abby_.“ Mental sprach sie ein Gebet aus, dass er sie nicht aufhalten wollte. Im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht sagen, wer von den beiden sich zuerst genähert hatte, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sein Atem stockte. Graves Lippen waren etwas trocken, jedoch nicht unangenehm. Sein Lippenring war nicht kalt, wie sie es zuvor erwartet hatte und Abby konnte nicht anders, als seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne zu ziehen. Graves Kehle entwich ein leichtes Knurren und er vertiefte den Kuss. In ihrem Hinterkopf machte sich eine leise Stimme bemerkbar.

Da gab es einst einen Moment, an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Und jetzt gerade, als sie Graves küsste und sich an seine warme Brust drückte, war die Erinnerung zum Greifen nah. Doch mit ihr breitete sich ein unangenehmes Stechen in ihrem Kopf aus und Abby ließ kurz von Graves ab. Noch immer spürte sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sogar ohne die Augen zu öffnen, bemerkte sie, dass Graves lächelt. „Womit verdiene ich diese Ehre?“, flüsterte er amüsiert gegen ihre Lippen und Abby konnte das Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Rasch bemerkte sie dann aber auch, dass sie noch immer nackt auf den kalten Fliesen in ihrem Badezimmer war, direkt vor Graves Snow, und so stieg ihr mit einem Mal die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Als Graves ihre Reaktion bemerkte, konnte er nicht anders, als sanft zu lachen.

Später abends, nachdem Abby die Tür hinter Graves geschlossen hatte, überkam sie erneut ein mulmiges Gefühl und die Freude, Graves geküsst zu haben, verflog plötzlich im Nu. Hatte sie eine Halluzination gehabt? Oder war es ein Anfall, der mit ihrer Erinnerung gespielt hatte? Das Bild der Schwester schoss in ihren Kopf und Abby ging vorsichtig zum Sofa im Wohnzimmer, um sich zu setzen. Die Geschwister hatten ihr in den Träumen niemals etwas angetan, warum sollten sie nun gefährlich werden? Abby schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Geschwister waren nicht real. Sie und ihre Träume waren _nicht real_, lediglich ein Hirngespinst, basierend auf den Morden und dem Trauma, die Eltern verloren zu haben. „Nichts von alledem ist real.“, sagte Abby laut, als sie ein Blatt und einen Stift aus der Schublade des Couchtischs nahm. „Ich habe zu wenig geschlafen und ich bin müde.“ Mit zittrigen Händen begann sie, all das aufzuschreiben, woran sie sich erinnern konnte. Sie hatte die Schnauze voll. Real oder nicht: Sie wollte diese Träume nicht mehr haben! Als sie über den Traum mit Jerry dachte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Glas zerbrach, kurz, bevor sie aufwachte. War er aus dem Fenster gesprungen oder hatte man ihn aus dem Fenster geworfen?

Abby hatte Angst, Graves darauf anzusprechen, aber sie _musste_ mit ihm darüber reden. Etwas sagte ihr, dass Jerry sich nicht selbst umgebracht hatte. Und auch _wenn_ er aus dem Fenster gesprungen war, so hatte ihn etwas dazu getrieben. Er hatte um sein Leben gefleht, bevor ihr Traum geendet hatte. Und warum war sie im Haus im Wald zu sich gekommen? Graves hatte das Haus offensichtlich nicht gemocht und Abby war sich sicher, dass es eine Geschichte dazu gab, aber ob Graves sie mit ihr teilen würde? Hinzu kam, dass sie genau wusste, dass sie vor Jerry andere Träume gehabt hatte, aber sie konnte sich nur an einige Dinge erinnern: die Angst, ihre Flucht, die Geschwister. Warum waren plötzlich andere Personen und Orte involviert?

Als Abby realisierte, was sie tat, schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf. Es war eine alberne Idee, und vielleicht hatte sie zu viele Mysteryfilme mit Graves und Finn gesehen, aber es wäre vielleicht noch blöder, keine Notizen zu ihren Träumen zu machen.

* * *

Es war bereits dunkel, als Finn nachhause kam. Abby hatte den Fernseher irgendwann angemacht und das Blatt mit ihren Notizen in der Tasche ihres kuscheligen Bademantels verstaut.

„Hallo, Finn!“ Abby stand auf, um die Aktentasche ihres Bruders zu nehmen.   
„Wie war die Arbeit?“ Finn seufzte: „Sogar auf der Arbeit entkommt man der Trauer nicht.“ „Ich weiß, was du meinst.“, erwiderte Abby, als Finn musterte. Er hatte den obersten Knopf seines Hemds aufgeknöpft und sein rotes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte seine Brille wohl im Koffer, oder aber auf der Arbeit vergessen. Finn drehte sein Gesicht fragend zu ihr und öffnete den Mund leicht, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Doch beim Anblick seiner Lippen musste Abby augenblicklich an Graves denken und sie drehte sich um, damit ihr Bruder ihr rotes Gesicht nicht sah. „Abbybär, ist mit dir alles okay?“, fragte Finn besorgt und Abby nickte nur hastig, ehe sie mit der Aktentasche hoch in sein Zimmer eilte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich nicht und legte die Tasche neben seinen Arbeitstisch.

Abby war inzwischen viel seltener in Finns Zimmer und sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Abby hatte zwar das Badezimmer, aber Finn hatte einen eigenen Balkon und einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, den er eigentlich nicht brauchte. Stattdessen lagerte er in dem Raum Fotos, Bücher, einige wenige Kinderspielzeuge, sowie seine Malutensilien. In seinem Zimmer hingen drei Gemälde, sowie Fotos von ihm und ihr. Für ihn war es zu schmerzhaft gewesen, die Bilder der Eltern aufzuhängen. Abby schaute zum Bett, als ihr Bruder durch die Tür kam.

Seine Laken waren dunkelgrün: ihre Lieblingsfarbe. Sein Bett war größer und wesentlich gemütlicher, als ihr eigenes, und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich in sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Es roch frisch, aber auch nach ihm: nach Wärme, Büchern und einer kalten Winternacht.

„Können wir die Betten tauschen?“, nuschelte Abby, als sie sich noch tiefer in die Decke kuschelte und anfing, mit den Beinen zu strampeln. „Auf gar keinen Fall!“, hörte sie Finn lachen und sie spürte, wie die Matratze neben ihr leicht nach unten sackte, als er sich neben sie legte. Abby öffnete die Augen, um ihn anzusehen, doch sein Blick war nicht auf sie gerichtet.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, rutschte dann näher an ihren Bruder heran und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrem Arm ab. _Nur seine Nase und seine Wangenknochen sind mit Sommersprossen geziert_, bemerkte sie. _Wird er sauer, wenn ich ihm von Graves erzähle? _

„Du willst mir doch irgendwas erzählen.“, sagte Finn und Abby realisierte, dass seine warmen Augen zu ihr gewandert waren. Er drehte sich rasch wieder weg. „Abby, dein _Bademantel_.“ Sie blickte kurz an sich herab und sah, dass ihr Bademantel durch das Strampeln und Rutschen mehr entblößte, als ihr lieb war. Bei Finn jedoch, spürte sie keine Scham. Stattdessen lachte sie laut auf. Er hatte sie großgezogen, da gab es schließlich keine Geheimnisse.

„Warum habe ich dich nicht strenger erzogen.“, lachte Finn mit ihr. Auch ihm war es nicht peinlich und Abby war froh, dass ihre Beziehung so unkompliziert war.

„Es ist lange her, oder?“, sagte er plötzlich. Abby sah zu dem Foto von den beiden auf dem Nachttisch.


	5. Kapitel IV

* * *

„Mein Dad hat heute mal nichts neues, was Vermisste angeht. Vielleicht ist das ein gutes Zeichen. _Klingt_ doch _gut_, oder, Abby?“ Abbys Kopf knallte auf die Tischplatte. Sie hatte nichts gegessen und nicht einmal trinken wollte sie. Tory und Claire wechselten einen unsicheren Blick. Keine der beiden wusste, was mit ihrer Freundin los war, denn gestern schien noch alles in Ordnung gewesen zu sein. Claires erster Gedanke war Léa. Torys erster Gedanke war Graves. Irgendwie hatten beide nicht ganz Unrecht. Beide Mädchen schauten zu Graves' Ecke herüber, dem anderen Ende der Caféteria. Auch er hatte seinen Kopf auf der Tischplatte liegen. Tory kniff die Augen zusammen, was wohl ein böser Blick sein sollte.

  
„Dieses Miststück.“, flüsterte sie und Claire schaute überrascht kurz zu Tory (solche Wörter hörte man selten aus ihrem Mund kommen), ehe sie wieder zu Graves und seinen Freunden sah. Léa legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf und begann, ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar zu fahren.

Graves stand so abrupt auf, dass sogar Tory und Claire blinzeln mussten. Auch Abby hatte bei Miststück direkt zu Graves und Léa geblickt und gespürt, wie sich in ihrem Körper alles verkrampfte, als sie sah, wie sie ihn berührte. „Lass es bitte.“, knurrte Graves und drehte sich von Léa und seinen restlichen Freunden weg.

Abby wusste direkt, dass er nun zu seinem Schließfach gehen würde und dazu musste er an ihrem Tisch vorbei. Graves Gesichtsaudruck war finster, seine Hände in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben und das Haar etwas zerzaust. Sein Kopf war nicht, wie sonst, angehoben, sondern gesenkt. Es war ungewohnt, ihn so _unsicher_ zu sehen. Als er an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging schaute er dennoch kurz zu ihr hinüber, jedoch ohne zu lächeln, oder ein Wort zu sagen. Hatte Abby etwas verpasst?   
Er wirkte wütend. Auf Abby? Auf sich selbst? Sie wusste es nicht. Beide waren lächelnd und zufrieden auseinander gegangen gestern.

_Ist er sauer wegen dem Kuss?_ Abby selbst hatte die Nacht davor kein Auge zubekommen, da sie beschäftigt gewesen war. Sie hatte nichts mehr von Graves gehört und morgens hatte er sie nicht abgeholt. Als sie ihn anrief, war er nicht rangegangen.

„Ah, David! Komm her!“ Torys Stimme brachte Abby zurück in die Realität und sie begrüßte David mit einem Nicken. „Hi Abby. Haben lange kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.“, begann er, doch er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Tory zu, ehe Abby ein Wort erwidern konnte. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden kaum miteinander sprachen. Seine Augen waren stets nur auf Tory fixiert. Sie sah Tory und ihn einen Moment lang an. Die Art, wie sie sich ansahen, wie sie stets offen miteinander sprachen und _trotzdem _nicht zusammen waren, verwirrte sie. _Vielleicht trauten sie sich nicht, ihre Freundschaft in Gefahr zu bringen?_  
Abby stand auf und verließ die Caféteria, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Sie nickte lediglich Claire zu und ging zu ihrem Spint. Als sie an einer Uhr vorbeiging, welche im Schulflur hing, konnte sie erkennen, dass sie noch zwanzig Minuten Pause hatte.   
Sie nahm aus ihrem Spint eine Umhängetasche und packte einen Block mit ein.

„Gott, was ist heute nur für ein mieser Tag.“, seufzte sie und schloss ihren Spint mit einem lauten Knall. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, nach Graves zu sehen und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da sah sie, wie das Licht ganz am Ende des Flurs ausging. Genau in der Richtung, in die sie ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, zu gehen. Es folgte die zweite Lampe. Dann die Dritte. Dann die Vierte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was in dem Moment ausschlaggebend war, doch Abby drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und rannte, bevor das Licht über ihr erlosch. Denn Fenster gab es nur in den Klassenzimmern, nicht in den Fluren. Nach allem was passiert war, wollte sie nicht in einem stockfinsteren Schulflur bleiben. Abby klammerte sich an ihre Umhängetasche, als könne sie ihr das Leben retten und sie rannte und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wo, _zum Teufel_, denn alle Leute waren?! Und da! Da war Licht! Der gesperrte Westflügel.

Abby rutschte beinahe gegen die Wand und bemühte sich, nicht zu stolpern. Sie durfte da nicht hin! Gelbe Bänder der Polizei versperrten den Durchgang in diesen Flur. Das Mädchen erinnerte sich daran, hier mit Jerry gewesen zu sein, bevor er starb. Das Licht ging immer noch nicht an und es brannte nur noch im Westflügel. Sie durfte da nicht hin, musste es aber wohl oder übel.

_Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit._ Bestimmt gab es andere Möglichkeiten, aber im Moment fielen ihr bei dem ganzen Gehechel keine mehr ein.  
Sie vergewisserte sich, dass keiner sehen konnte, was sie vorhatte und kletterte dann über die gelben Bänder und schritt langsam durch den Flur. Abbys Schritte waren zaghaft und sehr leise, schließlich wollte sie nicht entdeckt werden. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den gesamten Flur. Es schien alles zu sein, wie immer, aber ihr Blick blieb an schwarzen Flecken haften.   
_Hier war _**es**_ erschienen!_

Abby ging in die Hocke und sah sich die Flecken genauer an. Die Fliesen und die Wandfarbe waren einfach abgeblättert und es roch leicht vermodert. Sie wusste nicht, wie es einfach so verfaulen konnte und sie konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass die Gestalt vielleicht irgendeine Flüssigkeit verschüttet hatte. Das einzige Bild, dass sie in ihrem Kopf hatte, war, wie die Gestalt auf sie zukam und alles einfach begann zu faulen. _Einfach so. _Abby stand auf, ehe sie sich zu dem Klassenzimmer begab, welches geöffnet war. Sie hörte ein Seufzen und blieb augenblicklich stehen.

„Was mach ich eigentlich hier? Das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn.“

_Graves!  
_Sie schaute vorsichtig in das Klassenzimmer und entdeckte Graves am zerbrochenen Fenster stehen.

„Lass mich nicht werden wie Ma…“

Was meinte er damit? Abby wartete mehrere Sekunden, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er noch etwas sagen würde und ob sie ihn überhaupt stören sollte. Jedoch drehte er sich selbst um und Graves sah sie mit überraschten Augen an, als er sie entdeckte.

„Abby?“  
Das Mädchen knetete ihre Hände unruhig und versuchte langsam zu atmen, um ihre Nervosität nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen.

„Hey…“  
Graves musterte sie etwas länger und schritt dann auf sie zu.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich…äh…Die Lichter im Flur gingen aus und n-nur hier im Flur brannte es noch. Weshalb ich hierhin gekommen bin.“

Graves schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen, als ob ihn das lockerer aussehen lassen würde. Seine angespannten Schultern sagten aus, dass er alles andere als gelassen war.   
„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du Angst vor der Dunkelheit hast.“, sagte Graves und er hob sein Kinn leicht an. Die Art, wie er sie ansah und wie er mit ihr sprach, ließ sie einen Schritt zurücktreten. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er wirkte gänzlich verändert.

„Hab ich auch nicht! Ich…äh…bin nur nicht auf die Idee gekommen, in ein Klassenzimmer zu gehen, das ist alles.“ Abby verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Stotterei. Er nickte leicht, wendete den Blick desinteressiert von ihr ab und ging an ihr vorbei. Das Pochen in ihrer Brust wurde allmählich schmerzhaft, als ihre Finger begannen, zu kribbeln.   
„Wir sehen uns in Geschichte.“, meinte Graves noch.

Abby seufzte leise, aber niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte sich Normalität aus diesem Gespräch erhofft, oder wenigstens ein Zeichen von ihm, welches zeigte, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber er hatte ihr die kalte Schulter gezeigt.

„_Er wird sterben, wenn du ihn nicht rettest!_“

Sofort drehte sich Abby zu Graves, denn aus seiner Richtung war die Stimme gekommen. Seine überraschten grünen Augen trafen ihren Blick. Aber nicht er hatte es gesagt, das wusste sie, sondern der Bruder. Graves schaute Abby leicht verwundert an und schien auf etwas zu warten.Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen! Sie wurde hierhin geführt, traf Graves und genau dann, als er gehen wollte, erklang die Stimme des Bruders!

„Hör zu, Graves… Ich muss dir etwas sagen…“, begann sie und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, bis er ihr zunickte; ein Zeichen für seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Das wird etwas verrückt klingen…“, lächelte sie und Abby beobachtete, wie er ganz leicht eine Augenbraue hochzog.   
Abby sammelte ihre Gedanken und nahm tief Luft, damit sie die nächsten Sätze ohne zu stottern aussprechen konnte. „Ich denke nicht, dass Jerry sich selbst umgebracht hat.“  
Als diese Worte ihren Mund verließen, wusste sie, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Graves starrte sie mit solch einem Unglauben an, dass sie nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie sie sich aus dieser Situation rausretten konnte.

„Was…?“

„Ich habe da diese Alpträume…“

„Alpträume?“ Sie hatte den Ton seiner Stimme wahrgenommen und wusste genau: Sie war geliefert. Trotzdem sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus:

„Ja! Und da war diese seltsame Gestalt, die uns verfolgt hat, Jerry und mich! Und der Bruder...“

„Abigail!“, rief Graves und er verzog wütend das Gesicht. Abby zuckte zusammen, denn sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass er seine Stimme erhob. Sie hätte ihn doch nur nach dem Fenster fragen müssen! Warum nur hatte sie den Rest erwähnt? Graves fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar und gab Abigail einen Blick, der deutlich zeigte, wie wütend er gerade war.   
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich auch noch den falschen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht.

„Jerry hat schon lange sein Leben aufgegeben gehabt, Abby. Er _wollte einfach nicht mehr leben_.“, erklärte Graves mit heiser Stimme.   
Abby sah, wie seine Hände zitterten und er sie zu Fäusten ballte.

„Es ist schrecklich schwer, Selbstmord zu verkraften, Abby. Das weiß ich. Aber der Rest musste gerade wirklich nicht sein.“ Sie wusste, wie albern sie geklungen hatte und schämte sich, es ihm gesagt zu haben. Sie hatte Graves' Gefühle einfach ignoriert und dabei wusste sie genau, wie schrecklich der Verlust seines Freundes für ihn war. Abby sagte nichts weiter und schaute ihn stumm an.

Graves ließ seine Schultern sinken und atmete resigniert aus. Dann drehte er sich um und ließ sie alleine stehen. Erst als er weg war, begann ihre Unterlippe zu beben und dicke Tränen kullerten dem Mädchen über die rötlichen Wangen. Was war gerade passiert? War sie zu rücksichtslos gewesen? Abby ließ sich auf ihre Knie fallen. Es war einfach _zu viel_. Graves, die Alpträume, die Halluzinationen. Sie hatte den Bruder wahrscheinlich nur wegen ihres Schlafmangels gehört, davon war sie überzeugt.

„Ms. Woods?“, fragte jemand hinter ihr und Abby richtete sich rasch auf. Wenn ein Lehrer sie hier erwischte, dann konnte sie genauso gut direkt zur Polizei gehen. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Mr. Sunshine mit besorgter Mine am Türrahmen stehen.

„Ms. Woods, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Als Abby sein Gesicht sah, konnte sie nicht anders, als laut aufzuschluchzen. Seine Ausstrahlung war schrecklich vertraut und herzlich und sie fühlte, dass er sie nicht verurteilen würde.

„Mr. Sunshine. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir.“, schluchzte Abby. Der Schulpsychologe eilte zu der Schülerin und legte behutsam seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Komm in mein Büro, Abigail.“ Sie folgte ihm, ohne zu zögern.

* * *

„Was ist es, das dir solchen Kummer bereitet?“, fragte er, nachdem Abby sich auf einen gemütlichen Sessel gesetzt hatte. Mr. Sunshine lehnte sich an seinen schwarzen Arbeitstisch. Dafür, dass er in einer Schule arbeitete, hatte er eine unglaublich schöne Ausstattung in seinem Büro.

„Ich...“, begann Abby, doch stoppte. Was konnte er schon ausrichten? Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war ordentlich nach hinten gebürstet und seine eisblauen Augen sahen sie geduldig, und zugleich aufmunternd, an.

„Ich leide unter Alpträumen, Mr. Sunshine. Sie geben mir keine Ruhe.“ Sie hatte es endlich ausgesprochen.

„Ich verstehe.“, begann Mr. Sunshine. „Bitte, Abigail, was passiert in deinen Alpträumen?“ Abby ließ ihre Schultern hängen und lehnte sich tief in den Sitz, als sie endlich begann, zu erzählen.


	6. Kapitel V

* * *

_Einen Monat später_

„Weiß denn _irgendeiner_ von euch die Antwort?“, seufzte Ms. Miller und schaute mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick in die Klasse. Abby blinzelte einige Male, bis sie aus dem Fenster schaute. Die Sonne schien und die Bäume waren grün. _Schon Anfang Juni…Die Zeit vergeht zu schnell. _Der Sommer begann friedlich und angenehm, denn seit James gab es keinen einzigen Todesfall, nur Pierre wurde noch nicht gefunden, weshalb man annahm, dass sein Verschwinden nicht mit dem Sammler in Verbindung gebracht werden sollte. Abby schloss die Augen. Alles lief gut, ja, sogar _perfekt_, seit dem sie beinahe täglich Mr. Sunshine aufsuchte, um mit ihm zu reden.

Sie hatte keinen einzigen Alptraum gehabt, schlief stets aus und genoss ihr Leben. Direkt hinter sich hörte sie das sanfte Kratzen von einem Bleistift auf Papier. Für einen Moment war es so ruhig im Klassenzimmer, Abby war sich sicher, dass nur noch Graves und sie hier waren. Sie hörte, wie er mit seinen Fingern über das Bild strich, hörte, wie er atmete. Es war die reinste Qual, zu wissen, wie sich sein Atem auf ihren Lippen angefühlt hatte, aber dies nicht mehr spüren zu können.

Heute war der letzte Schultag ihres vorletzten Schuljahres und Abby konnte es nicht abwarten, endlich die Schule zu verlassen. Als ob ihre stummen Gebete plötzlich erhört wurden, klingelte es zum Unterrichtsende. Hinter sich hörte sie Graves seine Sachen packen und schließlich erklangen seine Schritte, als er als erster den Raum verließ. In den Fluren jubelten die Schüler der unteren Stufen, als sie aus dem Gebäude strömten.  
Abby seufzte nur leise. „Abigail!“, rief Mr. Sunshine, als sie sich durch die Schülermenge kämpfte.

„Abigail!“ Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Mr. Sunshines strahlendes Lächeln und seine winkende Hand aus der Menge hervorstechen. Auch Abby winkte ihm zu und wartete darauf, dass der Schulpsychologe zu ihr kam. „Bin ich froh, dass ich dich noch erwische.“, sagte er belustigt und Abby schob ihre Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „Ich auch.“, gab sie offen zu. Mr. Sunshine schien sie einen Augenblick lang zu mustern, stets mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Ich bin auch während der Sommerferien erreichbar.“, erklärte er ihr und Abby nickte, damit er ihr die Termine nennen konnte, doch stattdessen kramte er aus seiner Anzugsjacke einen Zettel, auf den er eine Nummer aufgeschrieben hatte. Abby nahm ihn entgegen und ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

„Ist das...?“ Sie schaute zu Mr. Sunshine hoch und sah, dass er noch immer lächelte. Mr. Sunshine hatte ihr zwar nicht den genauen Ursprung ihrer Alpträume nennen können, doch sie hatte verstanden, dass sie wohl auf einer Art Trauma basierten. Die meiste Zeit, die sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, erzählte sie von Graves, von ihrem Bruder und seiner Einsamkeit, von ihren Eltern und dem Verlust. Neben dem Cheerleader-Training kam sie häufig durch die Gespräche sehr spät nachhause. Abby hatte Finn nichts von dem Zerwürfnis mit Graves erzählt und sie verheimlichte die Besuche bei Mr. Sunshine.

„Es ist meine private Nummer. Ich hoffe, dass es dir nicht unangenehm ist. Bitte zögere nicht, mich anzurufen, wenn du wieder einen Alptraum haben solltest. Genieße deine Sommerferien, Abigail.“ Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Abby sah ihm noch lange hinterher, den Zettel fest umklammert.

* * *

„Wie geht’s Graves eigentlich? Ich habe ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen.“, fragte Finn, als er sich auf Abbys Bett setzte. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ganz gut. Wie immer halt.“

Finn nickte leicht und versuchte, seiner kleinen Schwester Glauben zu schenken, aber etwas war vorgefallen und sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, was es war. Abby, Tory und Claire waren auf einen Geburtstag in Growsfate, der Stadt nebenan, eingeladen worden. Torys Mutter hatte wohl eine Wohnung in Growsfate, war selbst aber nach Australien verreist, um mit Ehemann Nummer vier einen Neuanfang zu versuchen. Somit konnten die drei Mädchen ein ganzes Wochenende allein verbringen, mit genug Entfernung zu Weaverstown.

Das Geburtstagskind Ellen war Cheerleader und eher mit Tory und Claire befreundet. Abby hatte einige Wörter mit ihr ausgetauscht, mehr nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das ganze Team eingeladen. Ellen selbst lebte in Weaverstown, aber irgendein Verwandter ihrerseits besaß wohl ein großes Haus in Growsfate. Abby war leicht besorgt, denn sie wusste nicht, wie eine Party ablief. Das größere Problem war aber immer noch, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie anziehen sollte und was sie mitnehmen müsste. Deshalb saß Finn, welcher früher von der Arbeit gekommen war, nun auf Abbys Bett und versuchte, seiner Schwester zu helfen, die richtige Kleidung mit-zunehmen.   
„Wie sieht das aus?“, fragte Abby und hielt ein hellgrünes Kleid vor sich hin. Finn schüttelte direkt den Kopf.

„Ich würde dir den Rat geben, etwas Bequemes anzuziehen. Glaub mir, ich habe schon viele Geburtstage erlebt!“, lachte Finn.

„Vielleicht dieses Kleid?“ Abby zog ein weißes Sommerkleid aus dem Schrank.   
Finn beäugte die Länge und stellte schließlich fest, dass sie angemessen war und seine kleine Schwester anständig gekleidet wäre. Er war kein strenger Bruder, wollte aber nicht, dass jeder Kerl zu viel von ihrer Haut zu Gesicht bekam.

„Weiß steht dir sehr gut.“, kommentierte er. Finn war besorgt, dass Abby auf einen Geburtstag _in einer anderen Stadt_ ging und er nicht direkt da sein konnte, wenn etwas passieren würde. Jedoch wollte er nicht den großen Bruder „raushängen“ lassen und bekam eine, für ihn, fabelhafte Idee: „Kommt Graves mit?“

Abbys Bewegungen versteiften sich und sie sah ihren Bruder an, als ob er sie beleidigt hätte.  
„Graves? Äh, nein, ich denke nicht?“

Die Wahrheit war nämlich, dass sie daran gar nicht gedacht hatte. Aber Partys waren nie sein Ding gewesen, hatte er ihr gesagt und außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Ellen ihn nicht einladen würde. Er gehörte schließlich zu den unbeliebten Leuten.

Abby schaute das schwarze Shirt in ihrer Hand mit einem kritischen Blick an. Es würde locker hängen und ihren Körper nicht betonen. _Dafür_ war es aber bequem. Abby hörte Finn seufzen und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder. „Deine Sachen kannst du aber selber packen, oder?“  
„Klar. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast.“, sagte Abby und begann, die wenigen Sachen für das bevorstehende Wochenende einzupacken. Sie würde untertreiben, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie aufgeregt war. Aus ihrem Badezimmer holte Abigail die letzten nötigen Utensilien, bevor sie ihre Schuhe überstreifte und mit ihrer Tasche die Treppe runter ging. Finn wartete unten auf sie mit einer kleinen, lila Lunchbox.

„Finn, du bist echt der beste Bruder, den man nur haben kann.“, seufzte Abby erleichtert, denn sie merkte langsam, dass sie Hunger bekam.

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann es nicht oft genug hören.“, scherzte er und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. „Und du hattest sicher keine Anfälle mehr?“, fragte er plötzlich besorgt.

„Ja, keine Sorge. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung.“, versicherte Abby ihm, als sie ihn noch fester umarmte und die Augen schloss. Sein Herz schlug so schnell in seiner Brust, als sei er vorher gelaufen.

„Pass ja auf dich auf, Abbybär. Sprich nicht mit Fremden, lass dich nicht von Perversen anbaggern und pass auf Tory und Claire auf.“

„Ich hab’s doch verstanden, Finn. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr!“, sagte sie ihrem Bruder und schaute zu ihm hinauf. Gelegentlich hatte sie noch Schuldgefühle, weil Finn sein Medizinstudium abgebrochen hatte, als ihre Eltern ums Leben kamen, um ihm und Abby ein Leben zu ermöglichen. Ihr Vater hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass Finn Arzt wird. Er lernte sehr viel, um an einer der besten Universitäten im Land angenommen zu werden und opferte dafür seine Freizeit; Hobbys hatte er fast keine mehr gehabt, bis er, nach dem Tod der Eltern, wieder begann, zu malen. „Ich schreibe dir eine SMS, wenn ich angekommen bin, okay?“  
Finn hob gespielt drohend einen Zeigefinger: „Wehe, wenn nicht.“

„Bis Sonntag dann!“ Und damit eilte Abby zum Bahnhof. Es war unerträglich warm geworden und Abby bereute es nicht, eine Flasche Wasser in ihren Rucksack eingepackt zu haben, denn durch zwei Sandwiches, welche sie auf dem Weg mampfte, war sie sehr durstig geworden. Innerlich dankte sie Finn nochmal für das Essen. Die große rote Trainingstasche, in welcher sich ihre restlichen Sachen für das Wochenende befanden, wirkte plötzlich viel schwerer als sonst unter der prallen Sonne. Abby atmete laut aus, als sie am kleinen Bahnhof ankam und war mehr als glücklich, als die einzige Bank dieses Bahnhofs überdacht und sogar nicht besetzt war! Das bedeutete allerdings auch, dass sie sich umsonst so abgehetzt hatte, denn Tory und Claire waren noch nicht da. Abby lehnte sich zurück und schob die Tasche unter die Bank. Für einen Moment genoss sie die Stille, die sie umgab.

_Ein ganzer Monat war vorbeigezogen._

Vier lange Wochen, seit dem Vorfall im Westflügel. Nach diesem Tag hatten Graves und Abby kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt und alles lief einfach den Bach hinunter. Sie hatte versucht, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch Graves ignorierte sie, als habe sie die Pest. Fast lachte sie bitter auf. Inzwischen war sie an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie vor allem auf Graves wütend war. Sie konnte verstehen, dass sie ihn zu einem falschen Zeitpunkt mit ihren Alpträumen belästigt hatte, aber er war bereits vor dem Zwischenfall im Westflügel abweisend und seltsam gewesen, sogar für seine Verhältnisse. Mr. Sunshine war im gesamten letzten Monat mehr „Freund“, als Graves. Und Graves und sie hatten die Freundschaftsebene überschritten, und vielleicht konnte er damit nicht umgehen, sie wusste es einfach nicht. Abby hätte ihn gerne gefragt, aber leider ging er ihr aus dem Weg. 

Die Alpträume hatten aufgehört. Sie vermied es nun, in ihren Badezimmerspiegel zu schauen, wenn sie alleine war, doch weitere Halluzinationen hatte es nicht gegeben. Abby zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und lehnte ihren Kopf an ihre Knie. Sie vermisste die Nähe zu Graves, die Freundschaft. Er hatte sie so gemocht, wie sie war. Er und sie hatten einfach irgendwie gepasst, ohne, dass sich einer verändern musste. Ein egoistischer Teil in ihrem Kopf verlangte nach Graves, sehnte sich nach ihm. Dieses Wochenende konnte sie auf andere Gedanken kommen. Besonders, weil die Sommerferien angefangen hatten, was bedeutete, dass sie ihn fast gar nicht mehr sehen würde. Es sei denn, er würde Léa einen Besuch abstatten.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie schon da sein würde!“, motzte Tory und sprintete, um den freien Platz neben Abby zu bekommen.

„Gott, haben wir noch Glück gehabt! Der Zug kommt schon da hinten!“, sagte Claire und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wärt ihr früher losgegangen, dann hättet ihr euch nicht so abhetzen müssen.“  
Die Mädchen stiegen schließlich in den Zug und waren in ihren Gedanken vertieft oder hörten dank Kopfhörern Musik. Je näher sie an Growsfate waren, desto mehr Leute stiegen in den Zug, wenn sie an einer Haltestelle ankamen. In Growsfate angekommen, mussten sie sich schließlich an mehreren Leuten durchdrängeln, um rechtzeitig den Ausgang zu erreichen. Kaum waren sie draußen, wollten alle drei zurück in den kühleren Zug.   
Wenn es in Weaverstown schon heiß war, dann war Growsfate eine Hölle.   
Tory erlitt beinahe einen Anfall, als sie merkte, dass sie ihre zwei Wasserflaschen wohl noch in der Küche stehen hatte. „Ich bin so tot! Wie soll ich das denn überleben?! Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde zu gehen.“

„Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen.“, seufzte Abby. Eine halbe Stunde in dieser Hitze würden die drei nicht aushalten. „Lasst uns in den Laden gehen. Ich muss unbedingt Wasser kaufen.“

Es war sehr ungewohnt, von so vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein und so viele Hochhäuser zu sehen. Growsfate war eine sehr lebendige Stadt und, zu Abbys Überraschung, ziemlich sauber. Die drei Mädchen wurden nicht beachtet. Sie waren in der Masse nichts besonderes.   
Wer in der Masse Aufmerksamkeit wollte, musste dementsprechend auffallen. Sei es nun negativ, oder positiv. Es war schön, mal nicht Abigail Woods zu sein, sondern einfach eine Passantin. Keiner wollte deine Geschichte wissen, deine Narben sehen, deine Geheimnisse offenbaren. Zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie schließlich in einem kleinen Laden an und Tory, welche inzwischen die kleinen Wasserflaschen der anderen beiden leergetrunken hatte, griff direkt nach zwei großen Flaschen aus dem Kühlregal. „Tory?“, erklang eine Stimme hinter den Mädchen und sie drehten sich um. Ein junger, nicht schlecht aussehender Mann stand vor ihnen und lächelte freundlich. Das blonde Haar war kurz geschnitten und die braunen Augen strahlten so viel Wärme aus, dass den drei Mädchen trotz Kühlregal wieder heiß wurde.

„Alan!“  
Sie sprang dem Mann an den Hals und umarmte ihn so fest, dass Abby sich sogar sicher war, dass seine Augen jeden Moment aus dem Kopf fallen würden.

„Alan, das sind Abby und Claire. Leute, das ist Alan. Alan ist Ellens großer Bruder.“

_Alan und Ellen? _

Claire und Abigail hatten offensichtlich denselben Gedanken und wechselten einen Blick.  
„Freut mich.“, sagte Abby schließlich und hielt ihre Hand hin. Claire tat es ihr gleich.   
„Meine Schwester kann es kaum abwarten, bis es losgeht. Ich denke, die Party wird euch gefallen.“, sagte Alan, der sicherlich nicht älter als 22 Jahre war. Claire nickte leicht.   
„Ich würde gerne noch reden, muss aber leider weiter! Wir sehen uns auf dem Geburtstag!“ Er winkte noch zum Abschied, bevor er den Laden verließ. „Wer findet ihn heiß?“, fragte Claire nach einem Moment der Stille. Abby und Tory hielten ihre Hände hoch, ehe alle drei anfingen, zu lachen. „Sehr gut.“ Claire zehrte beide Mädchen schließlich zur Kasse und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung.

Ein angenehmer Orangenduft stieg Abby in die Nase, als Tory die Tür zur Wohnung öffnete.   
Abby fielen direkt die weißen Wände auf und die Möbel aus dunklem Holz. Ein schöner Kontrast, wie sie fand. Im Flur hingen viele Bilder von Ms. Toshewski und Tory und ein einziges Bild von Torys Vater. Das hier überhaupt eins hing, verwunderte Abby, aber sie wusste schließlich auch nicht, warum die beiden sich getrennt hatten, wer den ersten Schritt gewagt hatte. Im Wohnzimmer stellten die Mädchen erstmal ihre Taschen auf den Boden, direkt neben das dunkelrote Sofa, und setzten sich hin. Kaum angekommen, schaltete Tory mit einer Fernbedienung die Klimaanlage an.

Es war schon dunkel, als die drei begannen, vor dem Fernseher einzuschlafen. Tory und Claire waren die Ersten, Abby versuchte noch wachzubleiben. Das war aber schwerer als erwartet. Draußen brannten sehr viele Lichter und es waren noch viele Leute unterwegs. In Weaverstown grenzte es an ein Wunder, um diese Uhrzeit noch Jemandem auf der Straße zu begegnen. Abby mochte große Städte eigentlich nicht sonderlich, doch ab und zu brauchte man einfach diese Abwechslung von der eigenen Heimat. Sie blickte mit einem leichten Lächeln zu den beiden anderen und ihre Gedanken gingen zu dem Vorfall mit Graves, über den sie mit niemandem gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie Tory und Claire um Rat bitten sollen, vielleicht würden Graves und sie noch Kontakt haben, vielleicht… vielleicht wäre mehr aus ihnen geworden. Doch nun waren sie Fremde, die nicht einmal einen Blick wechselten. Mit unruhigen Gedanken schloss Abby irgendwann die Augen, ohne den Fernseher auszuschalten.

* * *

„Lass mich gehen! Bitte! AH!”Abby hatte ihre Hände vor ihren Augen, als sie den weiblichen Schrei vernahm. Sie wusste augenblicklich, was hier geschah. _Nicht schon wieder!_  
Abby schien in einem Schrank zu kauern und ein Loch befand sich in der Tür. Abby konnte problemlos durchgucken und wenn nötig, schnell genug auf Seite kriechen, damit man sie nicht sah. Es war sehr dunkel im Raum und nur einzelne Kerzen gaben Licht. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch und eine wimmernde Person war an diesen angekettet. Vor ihr - Abby schluckte - war die Gestalt, die Jerry und vielleicht auch die anderen Toten auf dem Gewissen hatte. Sie erschauerte, als sie die seltsame Mönchskutte vernahm und presste sich die Hand gegen den Mund, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie war gefangen in einem Alptraum. _Verdammt_.  
Die Gestalt hing ein Werkzeug an die Wand und ging dann durch die Tür im Raum. Abby unterdrückte ihr Zittern und beruhigte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug. Geduldig wartete sie darauf, dass die schweren Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, ehe sie sehr vorsichtig die Schranktür öffnete und herauskroch. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt in ihrer Brust und sie hörte das Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes in ihren Ohren. Die Person auf dem Tisch bemerkte Abby noch nicht, wimmerte nur leise vor sich hin. Unsicher schaute Abby noch einmal zur Tür, welche einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet war. Die Schritte waren immer noch nicht zu hören.   
„Hey!“, flüsterte sie und legte ihren Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen. Das Mädchen sah direkt zu ihr und ihr Blick war verzweifelt. „Bitte hilf mir, Abigail!“ „Shh!“, zischte Abby leise und schaute kurz zur Tür. Abby erkannte das Gesicht des Mädchens nicht, obwohl sie es sehen konnte. Wie in einem Traum. _Ich **bin** doch am träumen_. Es war genau wie bei Jerry. Der Gedanke machte ihr mehr Angst, als erwartet. „Wer bist du?“, fragte Abby, als sie das Mädchen mit zittrigen Fingern von den Seilen befreite. Das arme Dinge schaute Abby ungläubig an.

„Ellen, Abigail. Ich bin's: _Ellen_.“ Und nun konnte sie das Gesicht endlich erkennen. Die langen, schwarzen Haare, die dunklen Augen und das hübsche Gesicht. „Es war einfach plötzlich da, Abigail! Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich hierhin gekommen bin, aber ich bin hier aufgewacht und…“ Aber Abby hatte nur ein Wort gehört:

„**Es**?“   
Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und Ellen nickte langsam, versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Abby nahm ihre zittrige, feuchte Hand in ihre eigene.

„Wir schaffen es hier raus, Ellen. Habe keine Angst, wir schaffen das.“

Abby öffnete die Tür und spähte sehr vorsichtig durch den Spalt. Beim Anblick stockte ihr der Atem, denn sie war im Haus im Wald. Dennoch biss sie die Zähne zusammen und zog Ellen an der Hand hinter sich her. _Wir schaffen das. Wir schaffen das._ Wie ein Mantra wiederholte sie den Satz in ihrem Kopf und drückte Ellens Hand gelegentlich, wenn das Zittern der anderen zu stark wurde. Als Ellen aber stehen blieb, drehte Abby sich mit fragender , jedoch auch ungeduldiger Miene, zu ihr.

„Wir müssen hier schnell raus…“

Ellen unterbrach sie beinahe: „Abby, was hast du in diesem Haus zu suchen?“  
Sie kannte die Antwort selbst nicht. Vielleicht wollte sie die Antwort auch nicht kennen, vielleicht wollte sie einfach raus aus diesem Haus und konnte deshalb nicht überlegen. Es schien ein schrecklicher Zufall zu sein, dass sie ein zweites Mal eine Person traf, welche die Gestalt gesehen hatte. „Ich träume, Ellen.“, flüsterte sie schließlich und zog Ellen ganz sachte, damit sie weitergehen konnten, bevor **es** zurückkehrte. Abby beobachtete, wie Ellens braunen Augen sich weiteten mit unvergossenen Tränen und ihr Körper begann noch stärker zu zittern, denn unter ihnen, im Erdgeschoss, erklangen laute, schwere Schritte. Abby presste ihren Finger auf den Mund und Ellen nickte nur, den Mund geöffnet, bis Abby vorsichtig die nächste Tür öffnete und rasch hindurchging mit Ellen, bevor sie diese wieder schloss.

_Aber was jetzt?!_ Panisch schaute Abby sich um, sah noch eine Tür, jedoch konnte dies nur ein Schrank sein. Aus den Fenstern zu springen war zu riskant; sollte sich eine der beiden verletzen, waren sie zum Scheitern verurteilt. Plötzlich stand aber die Schwester im Raum, zeigte auf die Schranktür und dann nach oben. Führte die Tür auf einen Dachboden?

Abby war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Ellen das Mädchen auch gesehen hatte, eilte zur Tür und erkannte eine Leiter unmittelbar vor ihrem Gesicht. Über ihr war keine Decke, sondern eine Öffnung zum Speicher. Vielleicht konnten sie sich dort liegend versteckt halten und etwas Zeit bekommen, wenn es sie suchen würde. Abby hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte und ob es eine gute Idee war, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie jetzt hatten.

Ellen kletterte als Erste die Leiter hoch und kroch weiter. Abby konnte nun lautere Schritte wahrnehmen, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kletterte nach oben zu Ellen, welche auf ihrer linken Seite lag und sich die Hände an die Ohren presste. Tränen liefen ihr ununterbrochen über's Gesicht und sie zitterte so stark, dass Abby fürchtete, die Gestalt könnte die Vibration davon spüren.

Abby legte sich sehr leise zu ihr und platzierte ihre Hand auf Ellens Arm. Ellen blickte ihr in die Augen und Abby lächelte beruhigend. Beide hatten kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn. _Es wird alles wieder gut werden_. Ellen hatte sich so fest auf die Lippe gebissen, dass diese sogar blutete.

„Du träumst nicht, Abigail.“, flüsterte Ellen.

Als sie diese Worte hörte, wusste Abby, dass sie sie nie wieder vergessen würde. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und beide Mädchen hielten die Luft an. Es folgte ein lauter, bestialischer Schrei, der durch das ganze Haus hallte. Schnell presste Abby Ellen die Hand auf den Mund; sie begann zu hyperventilieren. „Shh, es wird alles wieder gut werden…“ Ein Schauer nach dem anderen breitete sich auf Abbys Haut aus. Das Brüllen war nicht menschlich. _Das konnte kein Mensch sein!_ Unmittelbar unter den Mädchen wurde die Tür zum Raum aufgetreten und laute Schritte waren zu hören. Das Holz unter Ellen begann zu faulen.

Es geschah alles so schnell.

Das Holz unter ihrem Körper brach durch und Ellens gesamter Unterkörper fiel durch das Loch in den Raum unter ihnen. Reflexartig hatten beide Mädchen nach den Händen der anderen gegriffen. Ellens Schrei war laut und voller Verzweiflung und ihre Augen hatten einen grauenhaften Ausdruck: **Ich will nicht sterben.** Abby spürte, wie Ellens nassen Hände aus ihrem Griff rutschten, bis sie kreischend in den Raum stürzte. 

* * *

Abby wachte als Erste auf und wischte die Tränen weg. Warum sie geweint hatte und was sie geträumt hatte wusste sie nicht mehr, doch sie war schweißgebadet. Eine seltsame Furcht spürte sie noch in all ihren Gliedmaßen, in ihrem Bauch. Ihre Finger kribbelten unangenehm. In ihrem Herzen war eine schreckliche Leere. Abigail richtete sich auf und suchte zunächst vergeblich ihr Handy, um auf die Uhr zu schauen. Es war nicht unter dem Kissen, nicht unter ihrer Decke und auch nicht in ihrer Tasche. So stand sie auf und schlich in die Küche, denn Claire und Tory waren immer noch am Schlafen. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und entdeckte zufällig eine kleine Uhr, welche neben der Herdplatte stand. Zwar wusste sie nicht mehr, wer für den Wecker verantwortlich war, aber es war klar, dass keine von den drei Freundinnen pünktlich aufgestanden war, denn sie hatten bereits 12 Uhr. Bis 18 Uhr sollten sie sich alle geduscht, geschminkt und angezogen haben.

„Leute!“, rief Abby schließlich und eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Tasche lag. Tory murmelte etwas Unverständliches, ehe sie sich auch aufrichtete und Claire mit einem Kissen schlug, damit sie aufwachte.

„Was denn?!“, motzte sie direkt und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Wir haben verschlafen.“, sagte Abigail und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach Handtüchern, Wäsche und Duschutensilien. Tory runzelte die Stirn und schob ihre Decke von ihrem Körper.   
„Das kann nur uns passieren.“, seufzte sie und stand auf, ehe sie als erste ins Badezimmer ging. Ihre Schritte waren kaum hörbar. _Kein knarrendes Holz. _Abby verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Wo war nur dieser seltsame Gedanke hergekommen? Dem Mädchen schwirrten die unterschiedlichsten Bilder durch den Kopf, verdrängte Erinnerungen und Graves.   
_Graves._

Abigail war ein durchschnittliches Mädchen mit durchschnittlichen Noten und einem Aussehen, dass keinen vom Hocker hauen würde. Ihr Haar war rot, sie hatte einige Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase, braune Augen, keine bemerkenswerte Brust und ihr Hintern war auch nicht der Auffälligste. Wenn sie damals weinend aus der Schule kam, weil ihre Klassenkameraden sie wegen ihrer Haarfarbe geärgert hatten, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter immer in den Arm genommen.

_„Irgendwann wirst du Jemanden kennenlernen, der dich so liebt wie du bist.“_, hatte sie ihr gesagt.

_„Und wie soll ich diese Person finden? Was, wenn es sie nicht gibt?“_

_„Sie wird **dich** finden.“_, sagte ihre Mutter und schaute ihr dabei in die Augen.

_„Und du wirst in den Augen erkennen, was dieser Mensch für dich empfindet. Denn Augen, Abigail, zeigen die wahren Gefühle eines Menschen.“ _Der Blick ihrer Mutter war warm und herzlich gewesen und sie begann zu verstehen, dass ihre Mutter die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Abby schloss die Augen und seufzte erneut.

„Ist Claire etwa immer noch nicht wach? Und nicht mal das Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch! Ihr zwei könnt so nutzlos sein.“, beschwerte sie sich mit lauter Stimme, als sie in den Raum stampfte. Abby hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Geh dich duschen, Abigail. Claire macht das Frühstück.“

„Okay…“, sagte sie, nahm ihre Sachen und eilte aus dem Raum. Sie bekam nur noch mit, wie Tory Claire anzickte. Abigail schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel einen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken hängen und drehte ihren Rücken zu diesem, als sie sich auszog und in die Dusche stieg. Als das heiße Wasser auf ihren Körper niederprasselte, seufzte Abby wohlig auf. Es entspannte ihre schmerzenden Muskeln und sie wunderte sich für einen Moment, was sie gestern anstrengendes gemacht hatte, um sich so steif zu fühlen. Abigail stieg aus der Dusche und begann sich abzutrocknen; ihr Rücken war zu dem Spiegel gedreht. Sie streifte sich noch schnell ihr Shirt über und trocknete ihre Haarspitzen, als sie es hörte. „Ugh…“ Ein leises Keuchen, direkt hinter sich. Sofort öffnete Abby die Badezimmertür und schloss sie noch schneller hinter sich.

„Abby, bist du fertig?“, rief Claire aus der Küche. Das Mädchen schluckte und versuchte, ohne ein Zittern in der Stimme eine Antwort zu geben. „Ich bin sofort da.“ Sie nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug und ging schließlich in die Küche. Claire hatte offensichtlich schon gefrühstückt, denn ihre Schüssel war bereits leer. „Ich bin duschen…“, hörte Abby sie noch sagen und sie schritt zum Badezimmer.

Abby setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot, welches sie mit Marmelade bestrich. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie keinen Appetit mehr, aber Tory sollte sich auf keinen Fall noch Sorgen machen. _Es ist alles in Ordnung, _sagte Abby sich selbst. Nachdem sie gegessen hatte und Claire aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, begannen die drei Mädchen, sich für den heutigen Abend zu schminken und anzuziehen.   
„Abby, zu deinem Outfit passen nur Locken. Mit glatten Haaren kannst du in die Schule gehen, aber heute feiert Ellen ihren Geburtstag.“, sagte Tory und Claire nickte zustimmend.

_Ellen. Ellen. Ellen. _Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben.   
„Muss das denn sein?“, fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, denn Abby hatte eine schlechte Erfahrung mit Lockenstäben. Als sie einmal versucht hatte, einen zu verwenden, war das Ergebnis nicht ganz zufriedenstellend. Tatsache war: Sie hatte ausgesehen wie ein Löwe.   
„Ich hatte vorgehabt mir zwei Zöpfe zu flechten. Das reicht doch vollkommen aus…“  
Claire und Tory schenkten ihr einen Blick, der sie verstummen ließ.

„Ich hab wohl keine Wahl, oder?“

Die anderen beiden schüttelten nur den Kopf, weshalb Abby gezwungenermaßen nachgab und den Lockenstab über sich ergehen ließ. Als sie sich am Ende im Spiegel ansah, war sie positiv überrascht, denn dieses Mal sah sie nicht aus wie ein Tier. Die großen Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht und fielen sanft auf ihre Schultern. „Vielen Dank.“, murmelte Abby.   
Alle drei hatten sich bereits die Schuhe angezogen und wollten gerade das Haus verlassen, als Claire Abby einen kritischen Blick zuwarf und ihr weißes Sommerkleid leicht nach unten zog, damit es mehr von ihrem Dekolleté preisgab.

„Bist du verrückt?“, fragte Tory die andere. Claire zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Sie soll ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.“, war ihre Antwort.

„Aber doch nicht, indem sie aussieht, als würde sie auf den Strich gehen!“ Abby zog ihr Kleid wieder etwas nach oben, so, wie sie sich wohlfühlte und sagte dann, etwas barsch:  
„Können wir einfach gehen, _bitte_?“

Sie fuhren zunächst mit dem Bus und gingen schließlich die letzten Meter zu Ellens Haus, welches sich am Stadtrand befand. Abby hörte die laute Musik und sah schon von draußen, dass viele Leute im Haus waren. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie Angst und Bedenken, aber Tory und Claire schubsten Abby sachte weiter zur Haustür, welche geöffnet wurde, noch bevor sie klopfen oder klingeln konnten. Alan bat die drei Mädchen mit einem charmanten Lächeln ins Haus. Abby sah viele Leute aus ihrer Stufe, aber auch aus der Unteren und der Oberen, doch vor allem sah sie unbekannte Gesichter. Sie tanzten, lachten und unterhielten sich. Manche hatten eine Bierflasche in ihrer Hand, andere einen Plastikbecher.   
Und es war so _laut_!

Claire zwinkerte ihren Freundinnen zu und folgte Alan, während Tory und Abby einige Leute begrüßten, welche sie aus der Schule kannten. Es war viel los und Abby wusste nicht, wem sie zuhören sollte, denn es wurden zwei Gespräche gleichzeitig geführt, bis sie von jemandem von der Seite angesprochen wurde. „Abby! Ihr seid ja auch schon da! Bist du ohne Graves gekommen?“, rief David.

„Leider ja, wir sind nur zu dritt.“, sagte sie laut, damit er sie verstehen konnte. Abby piekste Tory unauffällig in die Seite, damit sie David bemerkte, und mischte sich unter die Menge. In der Küche saß Claire mit einem Plastikbecher neben einem Jungen, den Abby nicht kannte und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Tory war nun mit David. Abby musste sich nun selbst eine Beschäftigung finden. Sie entschloss sich, sich zunächst auf das Sofa zu setzen und die Leute etwas zu beobachten. Alle Leute lachten und hatten Spaß und die gute Laune steckte sie an. Sie dachte an nichts schlechtes mehr, fühlte sich sogar etwas selbstsicherer durch einige Komplimente, die sie heute Abend bekommen hatte. Allerdings blieb sie nicht lange alleine, denn Alan setzte sich zu ihr. Er lächelte freundlich:

„Deine erste Party?“ Abby nickte.

„Es wirkt zwar echt chaotisch, aber irgendwie ist es auch lustig. Ich mag es.“ Sie war froh von Alan Gesellschaft zu bekommen. Nach einer kurzen Pause zeigte Alan auf ein Mädchen in einem gelben Kleid in der tanzenden Menge. „Das ist meine Freundin, Juliet. Wunder dich nicht, wenn sie dich früher oder später anspricht, sie möchte immer gute Laune verbreiten.“ Seine Augen strahlten, als er von ihr sprach, merkte Abigail. Sie schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein. Es war schön, solche Gefühle bei anderen Menschen zu sehen. „Wo ist eigentlich deine Schwester?“, fragte Abby und suchte noch ein Mal die Leute ab.

„Sie hat mir geschrieben, dass sie etwas später kommen wird.“, sagte Alan. „Keine Ahnung, warum sie sich verspätet.“ Plötzlich trat Juliet vor Abby und zog ihren Freund und Abby an den Händen. „Ihr habt genug gesessen!“, lachte sie. „Kommt tanzen.“ Juliet strahlte wie ein kleines Mädchen und ihre Augen leuchteten voller Freude. Abby konnte verstehen, warum Alan sie liebte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie tanzte oder wie spät es bereits war, aber Abby wollte die Zeit gar nicht beachten. Sie tanzte zusammen mit Juliet, manchmal auch mit Alan oder einfach mit beiden zusammen. Ihre Wangen glühten und ihr war warm, aber sie fühlte sich großartig, trotz dem lästigen Kribbeln in ihren Fingern. Sie hörte für einen Moment auf zu tanzen und schaute zur Tür, welche geöffnet wurde. Es war, als ob sie seine Aura gespürt hätte. Ins Haus kam Graves, mit weißem Shirt und Jeans. Untypisch, aber nicht unattraktiv. Ihr Herz machte unwillkürlich einen Satz in ihrer Brust. Nicht nur sie bemerkte, dass er direkt von einigen Leuten angestarrt wurde. Seine grünen Augen schweiften kalkulierend durch den Raum und er ging mit langsamen, aber sicheren Schritten vorwärts. Abby fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter: Es war Alan. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bemerkt, wie sie ihn anstarrte.  
„Abigail, wer ist das?“ Graves schien ihren Namen gehört zu haben und drehte sich direkt in ihre Richtung. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde sein Blick sanfter, dachte Abby, denn er ließ seine Augen über ihren Körper gleiten.

„Das ist Graves.“, antwortete sie laut genug. Abby war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Alan sie gehört hatte. „_Graves_?“, fragte er etwas lauter. Entweder wunderte er sich über den seltsamen Vornamen oder er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie auch richtig verstanden hatte; oder vielleicht waren es beide Gründe. Der junge Mann kam mit ernster Miene auf Abigail zu und sie spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach abzuhauen. Wollte er sie ansprechen? Nach vier Wochen wieder mit ihr reden? Aber was wollte er sagen? Abby schluckte schwer. Graves blieb einen Meter vor ihr stehen. Sein Blick wirkte nun desinteressiert, als ob er etwas viel besseres zu tun hatte und gar nicht hier sein wollte, vor ihr. „Hast du einen Moment?“ Es war ungewohnt seine Stimme zu hören und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einen Ton rausbekommen konnte, weshalb sie lediglich nickte. Sie folgte Graves nach draußen, vor die Haustür. Es war recht kühl im Vergleich zur Temperatur im Haus und Abby bereute für einen Moment, keine Jacke mitgenommen zu haben. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, als ob ihr davon wärmer werden könnte. Graves atmete vor ihr laut aus und erst dann schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Das Desinteresse wurde durch einen ernsten Blick ersetzt. Was war passiert? Sein Blick beunruhigte sie.

„Du hättest dir vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen sollen, dann wäre dir nicht kalt.“, sagte er ihr. Aber er hatte es nicht gut gemeint. Nein, sein Ton war vorwurfsvoll. Abby wartete stumm auf weitere Worte und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sein Ton und sein Blick sie verletzten. Trotz all den Komplimenten, die sie am heutigen Abend bekommen hatte, fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal einfach nur noch unwohl. Graves biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, betrachtete ihre Locken und schweifte mit seinen Augen schließlich weg.

„Die Locken stehen dir.“ Abby presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Langsam, aber sicher, spürte sie etwas in ihr aufbrodeln.

„Du hast mich vier Wochen lang ignoriert und meinst jetzt, mir Komplimente machen zu können?“, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Für einen Moment wirkte Graves sogar überrascht.

„Ist es wegen dem einen Kuss?“, fragte sie mit heiser Stimme und Graves zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als sei er verwirrt. Im Haus ging plötzlich die Musik aus. Graves wendete den Blick kurz von Abby ab und vielleicht wollte er etwas sagen, aber Abigail kam ihm zuvor. „Oder ist es wegen Jerry?“ Sie wollte sich ohrfeigen, weil sie den Kuss erwähnte, aber das wichtigste ausgelassen hatte. Graves schloss die Augen.

„Nein.“ Und sein Blick war wieder sanft und er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu. Er hob seine Hand und beinahe fühlte sie wieder die Wärme, die von seiner Haut ausging, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und er seinen Arm fallen ließ. „Abby!...Oh.“ Es waren Tory und Claire.

„Mein Dad hat mich angerufen und möchte, dass ich nachhause komme. Etwas soll wohl passiert sein… Ein Freund von ihm holt uns ab. Wir nehmen Claire mit und dich auch, wenn du anders nicht Heim kommst.“, sagte Tory und rieb sich ihre Oberarme warm. „Was ist passiert? Warum ist die Musik aus?“, fragte Abby etwas verwirrt, aber auch besorgt. „Alan macht sich Sorgen um seine Schwester. Nicht mal die Eltern wissen, wo sie ist.“ Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Abby aus. „Wird sie vermisst?“ Der Blick, den Tory ihr zuwarf, sprach Bände. „Alan sagte, dass ihre Eltern sie seit gestern Nacht nicht mehr gesehen haben.“, erklärte Claire. „Aber Alan meinte, dass Ellen ihm erst vor wenigen Stunden geschrieben hat.“, sagte Abby und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf das Haus. Tory blickte zum Haus, als könne sie Alan durch die Wände sehen. „Was, wenn nicht sie selbst geschrieben hat?“ Eine ominöse Stille umgab die kleine Gruppe und Abby riss ihre Augen auf.

„Abby kommt mit mir.“ Überrascht schaute sie zu Graves hoch, protestierte jedoch nicht. Sie hoffte, dass mit Ellen nichts passiert war.

Claire und Tory wechselten einen Blick und zuckten schließlich mit den Schultern. „Kannst du uns dann schnell zu der Wohnung fahren? Wir müssen noch unsere Sachen packen, bevor der Deputy kommt.“, sagte Tory und schaute Graves unsicher an. Dieser nickte nur und ging schließlich zu seinem Auto. Hinter ihm spürte Abby die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen auf ihr haften und als sie zu ihnen sah, schüttelte sie einfach nur den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, was er hier machte und was er von ihr eigentlich wollte, ehe Tory und Claire sie (mehr oder weniger) unterbrochen hatten, aber wahrscheinlich würde sie später den Grund für sein plötzliches Erscheinen erfahren. Graves parkte in der Nähe des Hauses und die Mädchen eilten in die Wohnung.

Abby hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt. Die Tatsache, das mit Ellen vielleicht etwas passiert war, beunruhigte sie. Unten umarmten sich die Mädchen zum Abschied. „Wir reden morgen, okay?“, sagte Tory und lächelte, obwohl man erkennen konnte, wie besorgt sie eigentlich war. Auch Claire umarmte Abby und stieg, wie Tory, in den Wagen des Deputy ein, der direkt hinter Graves geparkt hatte. Abby schaute ihnen noch einen Moment hinterher und schluckte schwer, bis sie zu Graves' Auto ging. Der Deputy fuhr los, ohne auf ihr Auto zu warten. Graves saß geduldig in seinem Wagen und hörte Musik, während er seinen Kopf nach hinten lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hatte. War er müde? Ihre Wut schwand mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde und sie schaute beschämt zur Seite, nur um ihn nicht mehr anzuschauen.

_Es war nicht wegen Jerry._ Abby runzelte die Stirn bei diesem Gedanken. Also war es wegen dem Kuss? Es war wegen ihr? Die Sache mit Jerry hatte die Flamme seiner Wut wohl nur gestärkt, sie jedoch nicht verursacht. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug beschloss Abigail Woods, heute Nacht eine Begründung zu bekommen. Und wehe, es war keine Gute. Im Glas der Beifahrertür sah sie eine Spiegelung von sich und zögerte. Noch konnte Abby seine Worte ertragen, welche in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten und so öffnete sie die Beifahrertür, setzte sich ins Auto und verstaute die Tasche hinter ihr auf den Sitzen. Wortlos startete Graves den Motor seines alten Wagens und fuhr los. Die Fahrt war sehr still und Abby schaute aus dem Fenster. Er hatte das Radio ausgemacht, und Abby hörte nur ihren eigenen Atem. Sie waren die einzigen auf der Landstraße nach Weaverstown.

Abby bewegte ihre Beine, damit sie bequemer saß.

„Wenn es nicht wegen der Sache mit Jerry war, weshalb dann?“ Abbys Zunge war dieses Mal schneller als ihr Verstand gewesen und deshalb war er nicht der einzige, der verwundert die Augenbrauen hochzog. Als Antwort kam anfangs nur ein Seufzen seinerseits und Abby dachte schon, dass er sie nicht verstanden hatte oder er sie wieder ignorierte. Graves bog in eine Straße, die nicht nach Weaverstown führte, aber Abby schenkte dem keine richtige Beachtung. Stattdessen wartete sie immer noch auf eine Antwort.   
„Abby. Lass gut sein.“ Abby drehte ihren Kopf langsam in seine Richtung. Bestimmt hatte sie sich verhört. Ganz sicher! „Wie bitte?“ 

„Lass gut sein.“ Sie starrte ihn lange an. Nun hatte sie sich definitiv nicht verhört und ihn verstanden. Abby wusste nicht, was sie wütender machte: Der desinteressierte Ton oder die Antwort. „Wie _bitte_?!“ Dieses Mal seufzte er lauter, sichtlich genervt.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das jetzt ruhen lassen werde?! Du hast mich plötzlich angefangen zu ignorieren und du bist mir ausgewichen! Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen wie jämmerlich ich mich immer gefühlt habe, wenn ich deinen Blick suchte und du einfach an mir vorbeistolziert bist, als würden wir uns gar nicht erst kennen?!“ Das war’s. Sie würde keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Entweder würde sie jetzt alles sagen, was sie loswerden wollte, oder sie hätte ihre Chance vergeigt. Unfassbar, dass sie ständig die Schuld auf sich genommen hatte, wenn dieser Idiot mindestens genauso viel Schuld hatte! „Fuck, Abby! Müssen wir diese Diskussion jetzt führen?! Ausgerechnet jetzt?!“, sagte Graves vorwurfsvoll, schaute sie aber nicht an. Er bremste abrupt und hielt das Auto an, bis er den Motor ausstellte und ausstieg. Er knallte die Autotür zu und lehnte sich gegen die Motorhaube. Graves fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar. Nun war es Abby, die seufzte und ebenfalls ausstieg.   
„Diese Diskussion ist schon seit vier Wochen fällig, Graves.“ Abigail verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust und gab ihm einen kritischen Blick, als sie sich vor ihn stellte.

„Ich _will_ darüber aber nicht reden.“, schnaubte er und schaute sie nur ganz kurz an, bevor er den Blick wieder abwandte. Er konnte sie nicht mal ansehen. „Abby, wir sollten wirklich nicht darüber reden“, fügte er noch hinzu. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er erneut diese Mauer um sich herum errichtet hatte, nachdem Abby sie einst in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hatte.  
Abby ging zur Beifahrertür um diese zu öffnen, drehte sich noch mal zu ihm und konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie egoistisch du gerade bist? Anstatt mit mir zu reden, hast du den für dich leichteren Weg gesucht und mich im Dunkeln stehen lassen. Ich dachte, wir zwei hätten eine Verbindung!“

„Abby!“, sagte er laut und er hob beide Hände, als würde das seine Worte stützen. „Ich will dich beschützen!“ Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Graves, nichts für Ungut, aber...“

Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, erklang ein Brummeln im Wald. Abby schloss ihren Mund sofort und drehte sich zu Graves. Hatte er es auch gehört? Seine verwunderten Augen sprachen Bände. „Wir sollten weiterfahren…“, sagte er und ging zu der Fahrerseite des Autos.   
Abby nickte und wollte gerade die Tür aufschließen, da wurde sie von der bekannten Stimme des Bruders unterbrochen: „_Er wird sterben, wenn du ihn nicht rettest!_“ Sie drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war, sah den Jungen aber nicht. Abby nahm einen tiefen Atemzug_. Ich könnte jetzt einfach Heim fahren und den ganzen Abend vergessen. _Wann war denn alles schon so einfach? Und wer wusste schon, was dort im Wald war. Ein Tier, vielleicht?_  
_Gegenüber von ihr war Graves und er sah sie für einen Moment unsicher an.

„Wir…wir sollten nachschauen, was das war.“ Abbys Augen weiteten sich, ehe sie nickte.   
„Ja…ja, das…sollten wir machen.“ Zwar fand sie es etwas seltsam, dass Graves sich plötzlich umentschieden hatte, aber immerhin hatte sie dann nicht mehr die Aufgabe, ihn überreden zu müssen um nachzusehen. Im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht sagen, ob es Graves war, der Bruder, oder ihre Intuition, die sie überzeugten, nachzuschauen. Mit zögerlichen Schritten machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in den Wald.

„Wäre der Nachthimmel heute nicht so klar, würden wir wohl gar nichts sehen…“, sagte Graves leise. Abby schaute gelegentlich auf ihren Weg, damit sie nicht stolperte und dachte schon daran, zu nicken, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Er sah sie doch eh nicht an.   
„Was meinst du, was es war?“, fragte Abby dann und streifte mit ihrer Handfläche über die Rinde eines Baumes. Sie schaute kurz zu ihm herüber und erkannte, dass er seine Augen die gleiche Unsicherheit in sich trugen, wie ihre eigenen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Abby.“ „Warum gehen wir dann in den Wald?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie die Frage aussprach, die sie sich permanen stellte. „Sollen wir zurück?“ Graves blieb stehen, doch Abby ging weiter. Sie wusste, dass sie weitergehen musste. Sie _spürte _es. Sie hörte Graves hinter sich seufzen, bis er sie einholte und weiter vor ihr her ging. Zunächst irrten sie noch etwas weiter in den Wald hinein, bis sie ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl überkam. Sie hatten inzwischen Probleme, irgendetwas zu erkennen, weil der Wald immer dichter wurde. Es wäre am besten, wenn sie zurückgingen, so lange sie sich definitiv noch nicht verlaufen hatten. „Graves?“ Sie wartete auf keine Reaktion von ihm, sondern sprach einfach weiter:

„Ich denke, dass wir…“ Graves blieb einfach stehen und sie tat es ihm gleich. Zunächst zog sie ihre Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe und sah zu, wie er den rechten Arm vor ihren Bauch streckte und mit der linken Hand auf sein Ohr zeigte. Abby beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Seine grünen Augen und die gerunzelte Stirn offenbarten, wie sehr er sich konzentrierte.

„Hörst du das?“

Eigentlich wollte sie, dass er sich nur verhört hatte und dort nichts war, aber das Universum hasste sie wohl an diesem Abend. Und als auch sie sich konzentrierte, wusste sie nicht, _was_ sie da hörte, _und_ sie stellte ziemlich schnell fest, dass sie es nicht wissen wollte. _Auf gar keinen Fall._ Es klang nach einem Keuchen und einem Gurgeln, dann hörte man etwas reißen und es folgte erneut das Keuchen. Es klang ekelerregend und obszön. Abby verspürte das Bedürfnis _sofort_ zum Auto zu rennen.   
„Graves, können wir zurück?“ Er sah sie an, als ob er selbst schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hätte, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab, ihr zuzustimmen.

„Was, wenn Jemand Hilfe braucht?“, fragte er. Beinahe ohrfeigte sie sich. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich blöd, überhaupt in den Wald gegangen zu sein.

„Warte du hier, ich werde nachschauen.“

Gut, vielleicht war sie nicht die Dümmere der beiden. Wer, bitte, kam auf so eine Idee? Nachts, in einem Wald, in dem man seltsame Geräusche hörte?

„Bist du bescheuert? Hast du noch nie Horrorfilme geguckt? Sobald einer vom Aufteilen spricht, sterben alle!“, zischte sie im Flüsterton etwas entsetzt.

„Ich komme natürlich mit!“ Doch sie wollte nicht, _wirklich nicht_ und es fiel ihr so schwer, mit ihm weiterzugehen. Graves blieb aber dicht bei ihr, als ob er ihre Furcht spüren konnte. Dann blieb er stehen. Da war etwas. Abby konnte nicht erkennen, was es war und es lag über etwas Hellem und sie schluckte so laut, sie dachte, man hätte die beiden nun entdeckt. Es war so schwer auszumachen, was dort wenige Meter vor den beiden war. Sie stellte zuerst fest, dass es sich bewegte, doch dann stellte sie fest, dass eine junge Frau auf dem kühlen, feuchten Waldboden lag und eine Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang auf der Frau saß. Die Frau schien regungslos. Die Gestalt packte etwas weg und nahm etwas vom Gesicht der Frau. Als ob es eine Maske abheben würde, nur, dass es keine Maske war, merkte Abby, denn es klang glitschig und dann war das _Gesicht _der Frau rot und die Gestalt drückte- Die Gestalt presste das Gesicht der Frau unter die Kapuze; auf das eigene Gesicht. Abby atmete zu schnell und sie wollte einfach umkippen und zuhause wieder aufwachen, was tat sie hier überhaupt?! Die Gestalt drehte den Kopf langsam in ihre Richtung. Neben ihr flüsterte Graves: „**Lauf**.“ Aber sie konnte nicht. Abby starrte wie gebannt auf die Gestalt. Auf die Gestalt aus ihren Träumen und dann kam alles wieder zurück: der Traum, das Haus, nasse Hände und ein verzweifelter Schrei. _Ellen_. Großer Gott, war das etwa Ellen?

Die Gestalt kroch näher an sie heran, begann, sich aufzurichten. Abby kippte fast um, so lähmend war die Angst. Sie war als kleines Mädchen einst von einem Klettergerüst auf ihren Rücken gefallen und hatte anschließend keinen Ton rausbekommen und selbst das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. So fühlte sie sich gerade. Hilflos und paralysiert.

„Komm schon!“, hörte sie Graves. Er nahm sie an ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Graves war ein schneller Läufer, sie hatte Probleme mit ihm mitzuhalten. Sie hatte von David gehört, dass Graves so gut laufen konnte, weil er als Kind immer vor Kindern geflüchtet ist, die ihn gehänselt hatten. Warum erinnerte sie sich jetzt daran?

„Komm, komm, komm!“, drängte er sie und da war dieser Schauer, der sich auf ihrem Rücken ausbreitete, als ob die Gestalt sie berühren würde und das gab ihr den nötigen Adrenalinschub und sie rannte, rannte, **_rannte_**, denn ihr Leben hing davon ab und es gab noch so viel, was sie machen wollte. Abby war sich sicher, dass sie nie wieder in die Nähe eines Waldes gehen würde, wenn sie diese Nacht hinter sich hatte. _Lebendig_ hinter sich hatte! Es wurde kühler an ihrem Rücken und sie wurde plötzlich an ihrem Haar gepackt und zurückgerissen und sie landete mit dem Rücken auf dem kalten Boden, ließ Graves' Hand los und starrte kopfüber in das Gesicht von einer Person, die sie wahrscheinlich direkt erkannt hätte, _wenn das Gesicht auf der richtigen Person gewesen wäre. _

Blut tropfte auf ihre Stirn. Ihr Atem stockte. Das Kribbeln aus ihren Fingern breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus. Ihr wurde beinahe schlecht. Jemand zog sie eilig an ihren Beinen, weg von der hockenden Gestalt und dann an ihrer Hand hoch und sie lief weiter, schaute nicht zurück und weinte fast, als sie Graves Auto einsam auf der Straße stehen sah. Abby hörte das Klimpern eines Schlüssels, rannte zur Beifahrerseite, riss die Tür auf und noch bevor sie diese wieder geschlossen hatte, gab Graves Vollgas.


End file.
